With a critical eye
by Elijah Evans
Summary: Alternative universe diverging significantly around Harry Potter's fourth birthday.


Author note and disclaimer

This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. I do not claim ownreship of the characters or the setting and do not intend to gain any monetary profits from them. I am grateful for miss Rowling's efforts in creating her wonderful works.

This story is my own take on the premise of the Harry Potter. It is also my first one. So please be forgiving for any obvious errors that I may have missed in my proofreading.  
I hope you enjoy the story.

Prologue

Harry Potter was standing in front of the barrier and contemplating a decision. The barrier wasn't one of those special places like the one separating the Leaky Cauldron from Diagon Alley or the entrance to platform nine and three quarter. It was in fact quite mundane barrier at the entrance of the London subway near Charing Cross road.

Just a few minutes ago Hagrid brought him here put the ticket to Little Whinging into his hand and after mumbling some excuse about urgent assignment by the headmaster and his dislike of cramped trains, extracted from Harry a promise to return home and left him to his own devices. Should he really return to his relatives' house? The best he could expect of them was to lock up his wizarding supplies, which in a way was worse than actually destroying them as that at least would placate his curiosity by placing all those interesting things at least temporarily out of his reach.

Couple of hours ago as he was doing the semi-monotonous task of finding a fitting wand in Olivander's shop he began thinking about the last two weeks. The thoughts that crossed his mind weren't exactly reassuring. The whole thing reeked of a set up. What was really the purpose? He decided to concentrate on the more obvious fact rather that delve into intricacies of the wizarding society. Note to self: question the origin of his ignorance.

Despite the almost pathological level of lying the Dursley's were a decent source of indirect information as their behaviour was easy to read and Harry had exceptional hearing to hear the rare truths being shared behind his back. His aunt was very insistent on him staying for the summer despite not doing so since he was four. The Dursleys were acting as if they were unconsciously following some kind of a script that for the most part seem to work out, but occasionally slipped. For almost a month before the faithful letter his aunt looked pensive at breakfast always sending him to get the mail rather then going herself. In retrospect Petunia must have being expecting the letter, but why? How do muggleborns get introduced to magic? Surely a strange letter shoved among the other mail would be considered a prank of some sort. Such a drastic paradigm shift would demand somebody coming in person to reassure and prove to the people they are not being pranked, scammed or going insane. In fact he saw a girl with wild brown hair about his age reading a book that based on the title should to be used to introduce people to the wizarding world.

Why was the first letter delivered along the normal mail at all? How were they expecting him to answer, attach the reply to the leg of the family owl? Clearly the letter was not meant to be answered and with how fast his relatives homed in on it in the pile (some kind of spell?) it was definitely not meant to be read either. The real message however was clear - We know where you live.

What followed was meant to fuel the initial spark of curiosity. At first he thought the owls must be following him, but after they left Privet drive the letters were targeted at his relatives and a few times their future destination. It all seamed to fuel the idea of omniscience. There must have being a prearranged plan for this whole theatre, but there was another aspect of the whole situation. Now that he knew that owls were one of the normal communication methods of the magical people and that there could have being a method to determine if he opened the letter it seemed strange that it took a whole week to send someone over to check on him. Actually did it achieve anything beyond annoying his relatives? There could have being easily other letter that got destroyed along with the rest and now the total absence of fan mail despite his supposed fame looked very suspicious. Did whoever came up with this plan feared that someone powerful and/or desperate enough would overcome whatever magic protected him from fan mail. It could be that his eleventh birthday was some sort of deadline and all efforts were concentrated on ensuring he missed it.

And then Hagrid came. And what were his first words towards him - "Harry you're a wizard!"? Not "Harry you have magical powers" or "Harry you have special ability". You are one of us. Not an invitation, mind you, just a simple statement of fact.

How did he find him anyway? What kinds of magic is really out there? Owls are definitely able to track people so it's not that much of a stretch to assume that people can do that too.

After leaving the small boat behind Hagrid pulled out what looked like toy motorcycle placed it on the ground and tapped it with the tip of his umbrella causing it to grow to life size. Despite the rain the previous night he spotted strange mark on the ground as if the motorcycle was dropped some half a meter strait down. At the time he didn't know what to make of it, but after witnessing an easy soft landing of the flying motorcycle he realized Hagrid must have initially arrived via a different form of magical transportation. After questioning him on it Hagrid admired he used a portkey provided by professor Dumbledore. So Dumbledore was behind this. Sending one of his fanatically loyal followers to ensure everything went according to plan and no uncomfortable questions asked. Sending him to his relatives in the first place to make sure he didn't know anything about magic and maybe as little as possible about the mundane world too. What can you learn about the world from the cupboard under the stairs anyway?

So he was being conditioned to jump into this (literally) magical world without hesitation and leave behind the boredom, humiliation and pain that was supposed to be his life. Oh, not completely abandon the world. After all he was to return to his relatives to be reminded how lucky he was that magic was real and offering refuge if necessary.

There were a lot more details to think about and so little time. He was not going back to the Dursleys. He was going to go home. He just have to figure out where his home is.

Knowing that Hagrid is already well on his way Harry turned around and headed quickly back to the surface. Harry pulled out a few pound notes from an inner pocket. Exchanging a couple of hundreds of galleons to pounds while Hagrid was talking with some goblins now looked like a brilliant decision. He wouldn't have enough money for his plan otherwise. And spending any length of time around the Dursleys while carrying money was a disaster waiting to happen. After finding a cab and an hour of driving around and stopping at several shops Harry was practically unrecognizable. Long blond hair, blue eyes without the telltale glasses the scar hidden behind a layer of make up and a new set of clothing completely changed his appearance. He made sure to send his old clothes to his relatives by a courier in case there was some kind of tracking charm on them.

\- Mr. Potter there seemed to be a lot of things you were unable to accomplish during your earlier visit. If you follow the runner Sharprocks he will show you to a meeting room.

\- Anything I need to be worried about? - said Harry with trepidation.

\- Not as far as I know. Although there is some kind of deadline tonight at midnight, but now that you are here there is nothing to be worried about.

\- By the way how did you know it was me if it's not a secret? - asked Harry.

\- The wards Mr. Potter, the wards... – replied the goblin.

Harry sighed. He definitely dodged the bullet this time. Quickly following the goblin he was going into the depths of Gringots. The meeting room was big, but unadorned only the good furniture in the centre showing sign of importance.

Gorefist was an important goblin so much so that his twin brother Bloodknife tended to take his place on some of the more tedious negotiations with the wizards. Despite what his name would imply Bloodknife was the more patient and level-headed of the two. The last week however Bloodknife was occupied and up until half on hour ago Gorefist was dealing with those ridiculous wizards and there demands. For some reason the ministry of magic decided that all the working meetings would take place in the previous week. He could feel them stalling as if to make sure all of his time was occupied. The moment Harry Potter entered Gringots for the second time he was ready. An hour ago Bloodknife has finally returned from his assignment in Brazil completely enraged at the complete waste of time and promptly was handed the memories of the negotiations so far which somehow made him even angrier. It was good that he worked best under such conditions. Everything else has been prepared for months - vault inventories, inheritance tests and so on. Most of the work was of course was done by the Potter account manager Silvercog, but such a high profile case required the supervision of the inheritance department. Once the possible magnitude of the case became apparent Gorefist got involved. With at least three major family vaults involved not to mention the various properties it was one of the most important meeting in the past half a century. Gorefist, Silvercog and the foreign branch liaison Knutpuncher were gathered in the meeting room when Sharprocks opened the door.

\- Is he alone? - asked Gorefist.

\- Of course. I also checked him discreetly for tracking and listening charms and aside from a strangely confounded blood tracked he was clean. Although his disguise implies he got himself a new set of clothes.

\- A disguise you say? Not glamour or some other wizardry?

\- No, just a standard muggle disguise. Quite effective thou. Wouldn't recognize him on cursory inspection.

\- All right send him in. We'll call master Axehandle to check out that tracker.

Moments later Harry entered the room. The goblins smirked, a good disguise indeed. They were all too familiar with the boy-who-lived image of a small black haired bespectacled boy with green eyes and the telltale scar. Nothing could be further from the boy that was standing in front of them. Sure on careful inspection you would see a lot of similarity to his late father and the Potters in general with perhaps a hint of the Black blood.

\- Hello everyone, I presume you know who I am. I was under the impression that this is an important meeting so can you give me a quick summary?

Gorefist took the word.

\- To my left is Knutpuncher the foreign branch liaison. His job is dealing with assets outside the UK. To my right is Silvercog who is the Potter account manager. To put it simply the reason you are so urgently summoned here is a law that was passed about half a year ago that demands that primary titles must be claimed before the becoming eleven years of age. Otherwise all assets are seized by the ministry of magic and the individual loses all rights to the titles which pass to his descendants.

\- What is a primary title? - asked Harry.

\- The ones passed patrilinealy in your case and matrilinealy passed titles for matriarchal houses. There is also the condition of the claim being beyond dispute.

\- So the Potters are a noble family then?

\- Indeed they are. In fact they are one of the oldest one in Britain. That reminds me has Albus Dumbledore explained to you your rights and obligations? - answered Silvercog.

\- No, as far as I am concerned Dumbledore didn't exist until today. Never heard about the man and still haven't seen him. What does he have to do with me?

\- A few days after your parents murder he claimed magical guardianship over you. In fact however he isn't your magical guardian, nobody is. It's strange really. You currently exist in a sort of legal limbo not having a magical guardian and in the same time nobody being able to make a claim leaving you in some kind of pseudo-emancipation. Even in the mundane world you have no guardians it seems. However what we hope for you to do now will turn it into full legal emancipation.

\- And what exactly do you hope I would do?

\- Why only accept your three head of house rings so you may gain status as lord apparent and open the family vaults for business.

OK this was definitely unexpected. One was unexpected enough, but three!

\- How did I become the heir of three house and which are the other two?

\- The houses in question are Griffindor and Peverel, their main lines are long extinct, but since then nobody has decided to claim them. As to why your ancestors did not claim them in the past, perhaps they didn't want the multiple wives or the extra fame and responsibility.

\- What do I have to do? – said Harry after several minutes of deliberation.

Gorefist tapped one of the symbols on the table. Less than a minute latter a goblin came bringing several boxes and left. Gorefist opened one of the boxes and pulled out three rings and four stone tablets engraved with elaborate symbols.

\- Please place your left hand on the tablet while holding the ring in the right.

Harry grabbed the Potter house ring and quizzed it tightly. He felt as a warm sensation travelled from the hand with the ring to the hand on the tablet and back. In the end it settled down in the middle.

\- Did it go like it was supposed to? Is everything all right? - asked Harry with a bit of worry.

\- Yes, yes it did. Now please repeat the ritual two more times.

Once this was done Gorefist proceeded further.

\- Now is time to integrate the three rings into one. Since only the Potter ring is real and the other two simply magical facsimiles created for the purpose of taking control of the family it will serve as the base. All the major magical acts done in the name of all the three families will require the ring to be valid and memory of the ones from the past is preserved. Now place your right ring finger onto this symbol. It may hurt a little. - Gorefist pointed to the four stone tablet on which now the three rings were lying.

Harry placed his finger as indicated. He felt sharp pain as if he was prickled with a niggle and watched with fascination as the ring seemed to disintegrate into gold coloured mist that reshaped itself into a ring around his finger.

\- That's it isn't it?

The goblins collectively sighed in relief. They were holding their breaths through the whole procedure and at last everything seemed secure.

\- There are a few documents that you should sign Mr. Potter that would be forwarded to the appropriate offices in the ministry of magic and our liaison with the crown.

\- Is there any way to actually keep this under wraps?

\- Actually yes we can. We can seal the forms for the next ten years. They will still be accepted, but only the clerk will be able to read them and be unable to leak any of the information. Beyond that everything happening now is covered as Gringots secret. As long as you don't look people in the eyes you should be safe from legilimency as well.

So there is mind reading. Definitely something to look up later.

After signing the last document Harry asked.

\- Is there anything else you need me to do?

\- Actually yes there is. The titles you claimed so far are from your father's side. After marring your mother took an inheritance test. That was possible as she was now member of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. Such tests are usually used to confirm paternity and other similar issues. They are less useful for the so called muggleborns since this type of test is not definite with non magical gaps greater than two generations. The test results indicated that she has magical ancestors on both her mother's and father's side within the last ten generations. I advised that blood sample from her parent may yield better results. This however seemed to hold low priority as she brought the samples only shortly before going into hiding and only weeks before the parents death. I must admit that such test take at least two weeks at the best of circumstances and given the complexity of using three samples to the limit of the test's capabilities took much longer. By the time the results were ready your parents were already murdered. We checked and now you are the only heir of at least three more families. You inherit them through your maternal grandfather. Your maternal grandmother Rose Evans nee Parry however is still a mystery. She definitely has magical ancestors, but the test we performed failed to pinpoint them. Tell me mister Potter have you been ever able to speak to snakes?

\- As matter of fact yes I can, but there is something you don't tell me. Is there another test that could determine my grandmother's magical ancestors? One you are not allowed to mention for some reason?

Silvercog and Knutpuncher jumped up from their chairs and hi-fived each other. Gorefist grabbed his money pouch and after counted two stacks of coins gave them to the other goblins. Even to Harry who knew next to nothing about goblins this was unusual display. Silvercog explained.

\- I knew your mother and she was incredibly intelligent and perceptive person. I hoped you inherited those qualities from her and be able to pick up on our clues. Not to disparage your father as he was quite clever too, but this deduction would have being beyond him. I bet 10 galleons to Gorefist about that.

\- And what about you Knutpuncher?

\- I betted that you are Parseltongue. That's an ability to speak to snakes, dragons and other reptiles. I had a hint. - added Knutpuncher.

Gorefist cleared his throat.

\- There is indeed a test like that. It was created by a newblood wizard in the end of fifties and was quickly banned in Britain and all the countries on the ICW after a few newbloods proved magical ancestry. They didn't even get seats on the Wizengmon, but our illustrious chef warlock decided this is unacceptable risk to the status quo. Of course Gringots being independent nation was only forced by various treaties to make the test prohibitively restrictive so much so it has never being performed since. That was so until an hour go. Just before the meeting I was at negotiations were I was able to slip in clauses that effectively negate all, but the two of the prohibitive conditions. We are still forbidden of offering or even mentioning it and the person needs to be sponsored be a head of an ancient and noble house.

\- So you expect me to start promoting this test among the so called muggleborns and halfbloods? I don't mind as it seems good idea for everyone involved.

\- Yes, that was the general idea. However this time it have to be done more carefully. The possible candidates have to be schooled and educated on the political and social situation in the magical society. Even if they don't resurrect one of the ancient and noble houses they need to be aware of the real situation without any of the usual propaganda. We understand the cost and value of such service and the goblin nation is willing to provide certain perks that are otherwise unavailable.

\- Now let's return to the other matter on hand. You told me about the three other families I inherit as well as any other from my grandmother.

\- All right then. The families in question hold no titles and have no rings. All you have to do is sign these forms with a blood quill and you will be considered their head of family. The first family is the Prichard family. You are descended from squib that was cousin to the last head of family. His son is your great grandfather.

After signing the document Gorefist proceeded further.

\- The other two families are two lower upper class German families the Haber and the Holle. You are descendant from squib daughter product of the marriage of the two families.

Gorefist placed another two sets of documents in front of him. Harry rubbed the back of his hand. This better not give him a scar. Harry gave a cursory look over the documents and began signing again. When he was done Gorefist addressed him again.

\- Now that we've with the more important tasks do you have any other questions Mr. Potter?

Can you do an audit on all my accounts? I would like to know what I have particularly in terms of real estate.

\- Already done. - Silvercog and Knutpuncher both gave him stacks of documents.

\- You said I am lord apparent now what does that mean exactly?

\- That means in financial terms now you have full control of all profits earned by your families' estates starting tonight at midnight. You are not yet allowed to use the principal of the accounts. You are not allowed to sell any of the real estates or shares in businesses, but you are allowed to purchase new ones. The political aspect is more complicated, but I am not allowed to give any advice on the subject.

Harry looked at the clock above the door. It was already ten. Reading and signing all the documents has being surprisingly exhausting.

\- Is there anything else? - asked Harry for the last time.

\- Just one more thing. Master Axehandle a curse breaker will come in a few minutes. We detected some kind of tracking spell but we couldn't make heads or tails with it so we called for an expert.

Before anything else could be said another goblin entered the room. He quickly headed towards Harry and began examining him while waving his hands in strange ways.

\- Hmm, blood tracker indeed. A powerful confundus charm deeply integrated in it. The caster only sees what he wants to see.

The examination continued.

\- Ha ha, now this is something you don't see every day. The blood tracker is connected to a lot of different bindings and it's supposed to monitor them as well. Well the bindings are all now inverted.

\- What do you mean inverted? - asked Silvercog angrily.

\- It means that instead of suppressing they are all forcing growth. This human has the biggest core I've seen in someone his age. And it all seem a result of accidental magic!

After the interruption Axehandle continued again but his mood was getting worse and worse.

\- What's the problem master Axehandle? - asked Harry.

\- Your scar mister Potter. I have never seen anything like it and I don't mean that in a good way. I need to do a lot of research just to confirm my guesses. There is nothing I can do about it now, but fortunately it won't be danger any time soon. On another matter that tracker is nothing to worry about as long as the one who made it notice a discrepancy, but even that seems unlikely.

Axehandle left with promises of updates on his research. Now that everything else was done and the next meeting scheduled Harry picked up the large stack of parchment and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. The ally was already dark and devoid of people. Once he passed through the portal he noted that it seem to be always open on the wizarding side, people just seem to come out of the solid wall. Inside the bar was empty with only a woman serving as barkeep. She asked.

\- You look like you need a place to stay.

\- Harry wondered. Why not. It's quite late already. Let's see what she has to offer.

\- Sure and if you have something for dinner it will be great.

After he paid, got to his room and received his dinner Harry noticed the snowy owl perched on the provided perch. She has obviously followed him after he released her in front of Olivander's shop. He gave her water and some owl treats and went into the bath. He will have to think up a name. He decided to remove the disguise for the night. When he removed the make up he looked at his scar. He hasn't paid attention to it for years. It has faded somewhat since the last time he examined it. What was inside of it? He remembered earlier this day when he met professor Quirel. He remembered the pain. He remembered the stirring of the serpent. Deep in his mind there was a nearly bottomless pit and on the bottom of it was the serpent. A giant black snake writhing wrapped in numerous chains. He felt dirty just thinking about it. The day after tomorrow is his meeting with Silvervog and Knutpuncher. But today was over and was time to rest. He quickly ate his dinner - kidney pie with butterbeer and a piece of cake. After all it was still his birthday. He couldn't believe how tired he was after such intense day. The moment he dropped on the bed he was already asleep. Far away several groups of house elves were celebrating; they once again had a master.

After a surprisingly refreshing sleep Harry got up in his usual time of five thirty in the morning. Hour and half later he was done with his usual callisthenics, katas and Tai chi. He again applied the disguise and got down for breakfast. One big English breakfast later Harry returned to his room and looked upon the pile of parchment. "Oh, boy!" he thought.

He picked up the parchment on the top of the pile. Summary of house Griffindor - about twenty two million galleons with about a million net annual profit, various patches of arable land and oh, a castle in Switzerland. He pulled out a pen and started writing comments and annotations. Most of the items were familiar - taxes, rents, profits from businesses, capital expenses, investments. There were however unexpected things. Only the Holle family's documents didn't mention a head elf. All others contained a single line and a name. It was getting close to noon already and Harry was giving a last look to the Potter files when he mused aloud.

\- Head elf Barry. I wonder what that means.

Suddenly a small humanoid creature in what looked like a black uniform appeared with a small pop.

\- I am Barry and am the head elf. My task is to oversee all elf activities and act as their representative. It is such a good day that we may again openly serve you Master Harold. - The elf wiped a tear from his eye.

Numerous thoughts and questions swirled in Harry's mind.

\- OK, what exactly are elves? How come I don't remember seen you?

Barry sighed. Master weren't told anything about magic it seems. Barry must now teach Master.

\- Elves are magical beings. We have our own form of magic and unique magical needs. Those needs are usually met by binding an elf to a magical human, but other forms can sometimes can serve as temporary substitutes. The binding however can result in abusive one-sided relationship rather than symbiosis. - The elf paused.

\- The reason we couldn't contact you sooner Master Harold is the geas Dumbledore placed on all the elves bound to you through various houses preventing them from being seen by you or coming to help you in any way. In addition he put a spell on you that prevented elves from finding you. This somehow changed at your fourth birthday. We bonded ourselves to you while you slept. Ever since we have being helping you discreetly. When you called me moments ago the geas failed completely.

\- How many are you?

\- Two hundred and sixteen in house Potter. If you wish to know about the other houses you will need to talk to the other head elves. Master can I make a request?

\- Sure, what is it?

\- The Potter elves would like a formal bonding ceremony. The other elves may want or need one too. This room however is too small for that.

True Harry thought. This room can hardly hold a quarter of those elves.

\- Do you have any place in mind? And you can call me Harry.

\- Yes I know just the right place Master Harry. The great underground ballroom in the Potter manor should be big enough.

\- But how am I supposed to get there. I don't even know where Potter manor is?

\- Don't worry about that Master Harry. I can bring you there instantly.

\- By the way can I move to live in Potter manor at the moment?

\- Yes, everything is ready. We can even move your things from that art studio you rented. Mistress Lily insisted on electricity in the manor.

\- Well no, I will leave them there. I still will need a place to show in case some mundane person wants to see my work place. Also I would like a lunch after I'm done with all the elves and if there is time come back here for some shopping. Afterwards I want you, the rest of the head elves and any other relevant elves to look through these parchments too. Let's leave my stuff here for now. What do I have to do?

Barry took Harry's arm and they suddenly disappeared with the soft pop.

Before Harry realized what is going on he was suddenly transported from his room at the Leaky Cauldron to what looked at first like good sized park. He asked.

\- Are we really underground?

\- Yes Master Harry, this is probably the biggest non expanded underground chamber in the world. It was made by the goblins about four hundred years ago for the then Lord Potter for the wedding of his son. Even then it was filled only to half capacity and latter it was transformed into an indoors park. The sealing is enchanted to make something Mistress Lily called a planetarium. It shows the sky as seen on the surface. It can even simulate precipitation if one so desires.

\- How do people come here normally?

\- There is a long staircase and tunnels to the surface, but people usually come by floo, portkey, and apparition or are brought by elves.

OK it is time to get this show going.

Harry went to what looked like a small hill overlooking the area. Took a deep breath and called.

\- Arnold, Mimi, Darby, Nelson and Karl come to me. I need you!

Five elves appeared in front of him in quick succession. All seemed enraptured and bowed to him.

Barry whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry spoke.

\- May all who wish to bind with me come forth, so mote it be!

Almost thunderous series of pop followed. Hundreds of elves filled the park and when everyone settled spoke in unison.

\- We came! Please accept us!

Two lines of elves formed. Each was touched on the forehead be Harry. Males with the right, females with the left. Elves were of all ages. Some looked like teenagers and some looked as old as Methuselah (latter he learned some actually were). The elves that were already bonded went to stand respectfully some distance away chatting quietly. Half an hour latter Harry was feeling exhausted.

\- Now that was much more tiring than I expected.

\- If I wasn't bonded to you Master Harry I would have being surprised you didn't pass out from exhaustion. You are quite powerful magically, stronger then most adults in fact. Do you wish to have lunch now?

\- Let's just wrap this up first then. Listen everyone! - The elves stopped and listened raptly.

\- I know only a few of you so I want you to write a CV - name, age, gender, work history, skills, likes and dislikes and so on. Anything that involves your life, well being and happiness should go there too even things like what elves you like or don't to work with. I want to give everyone a job they like and are good at. Nobody will be dismissed. Everyone will be taken care of. If you have urgent job do it first. You can now go continue whatever I interrupted.

The elves began to disperse and go on their on way. Twenty minutes latter Harry was lying on the soft grass with only the head elves sitting nearby and quietly talking shop for lack of a better term.

\- OK I think I am ready for some lunch. Can you serve it here?

\- Certainly Master. - Answered Barry and several full dishes appeared in front of him on the ground.

\- So this is how all those meals appeared in the past, I always thought it was the Madisons.

\- Well we did made them immune to the wards, but no the food you found in your secret room was placed there by us.

Harry concentrated on eating. There was still a shopping trip to plan for this afternoon. The data provided by the goblins was quite informative was concentrated on their side of things - money and wards so he still wanted to see things with his own eyes. There were so many things to learn before he went to Hogwarts, even his position as head of the Griffindor family made him worry. He have to study extra hard to make up for all the lost time.

\- Can someone please bring me back to my room in the Leaky Cauldron; I have a lot of shopping to do. Oh, and some elf can come to help me too.

Young female elf appeared.

\- Certainly Master Harry. I will escort you to Diagon Ally.

\- What is your name? - Asked Harry after the appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

\- My name is Karla and am from the Griffindor house. I've already written my CV. Everybody is so happy that you are such a considerate master.

\- So tell me what do you like.

\- Well I like shopping, clothes and libraries. I haven't done any work in those areas, but I would like to.

Both entered the ally and Harry asked if Karla can do something to make them les conspicuous. Karla waved her had around them and they continued.

Their first stop was Flourish&Blots. Harry went to the store clerk, a young woman and asked.

\- Do you have one of those books muggleborns get when they are introduced to magic?

\- You mean the muggle introduction pack? Yes we have them, would you like the Hogwarts or the general one?

\- What's the difference?

\- Just a couple of extra books mandated by the ICW. Loses us quite a few mudbloods every year. Decide that they don't like their rightful place in Britain.

\- I'll take them both, but do you have something befitting of my station.

\- Sure young heir, just go to the wall between the history and the fantasy sections and press your ring in the small circle on the wall. - said the salesgirl with mock sultry voice.

Harry was seething. He have to get to the bottom of this nonsense. He got to the place between the two oddly ironic sections and look at the sigil. It looked exactly like the sigil of the Peverels. He looked questioningly at Karla and she replied.

\- Don't worry Master. It's safe. I can feel the magic and it does not record or monitor who opens it or when. Yes you can write anonymous cheques. All the purchases from this section can be put in a nondescript box that only shows the total price of the purchase.

Having all his worries placated, Harry placed his ring as instructed. The wall opened like the arch in the Leaky Cauldron revealing several full bookshelves. In the corner he saw a pile of boxes with a sign above the reading "Slytherin potion kits". Harry continued to search with his eyes until he saw another Peverel sigil on a blank section of the wall which he opened as well. Then he called Karla.

\- I want one of everything and ten of those potion kits.

He entered the new section. It was quite deceptive in the beginning with a section of wizarding pornography followed by a section on sex magic, but afterwards it was a cornucopia of subjects not present in the public section of the shop - warding, ritual magic, forbidden potions and so on. He noticed when Karla removed a book from the shelf another one took its place immediately - no need for a clerk. Karla answered that question as well.

\- Only heads of noble houses can enter this part of the shop so they didn't put an age line, there haven't being young head of house in two centuries. Also most of these books are forbidden, but only to nonpurebloods.

It took eight boxes to fit all the books and the price rose to five digit amount, but they were done here. They had to use the Peverel expense account as it was the biggest and had special provisions for just such cases. Karla sent everything to the Potter library where all the books Harry owned were being sorted.

The next step was an art supply shop where Harry wanted to see if magicals had better supplies in that area. He discovered that wizard photographs move and portraits literally capture a person's personality, memory and ability to move included.

With that Harry realized this was all he needed to buy for now. Karla assured him that after taking his measurements the elf seamstresses will produce all the clothes he could ask for. He went to the Leaky Cauldron and settled his bill there and saw in today's paper - robbery at Gringots. Nothing stolen. It must have happened between his visits. Harry shrugged it wasn't his job to try to solve this mystery. He have to ask the goblins about it tomorrow. He indicated his arm and Karla disappeared them both to Potter manor.

\- Karla how is it that you know what I want of you without words?

\- It's the bond Master. You are quite powerful and it affects the bond. The older elves were talking about it, but it's apparently very rare.

\- So it's good thing I gather then?

\- Definitely Master. Elfish language doesn't have vocalization. It's just a thought. Everybody was shocked when you started to talk to us in elfish while you were resting after the bonding.

\- So all the plans I made at the time...

\- They are being made into reality as we speak. All he books are being brought to the library here to be sorted and copied as many times as necessary. The librarian elves are so excited. The Prichard elves had being buying old forgotten library trunks and various other things for almost fifty years. You will have to ask Darby for the full story, but they got hundreds of tons of magical items that way.

\- I'll ask him to tell me all about it during dinner.

When the couple reached the small duelling room Karla left Harry alone. Inside he found his gi and boken. The workout was a good thing. It helped his deal with his anger after meeting such example of bigotry in the bookshop. Not to mention he had being neglecting it for a week.

Tired, but much more relaxed Harry called for help two hours latter. It was four in the afternoon so he wanted to do some reading with maybe some tea. An old housekeeper elf named Molly took him for a walk through the manor pointing at passages and doors they passed by and explaining the general layout of the building.

\- ...and this corridor leads to the observatory and the western greenhouses. If you need anything Master just call for help like earlier. And if you need books call for Cato. Cato the Younger has decided to assist you in your studies. His father Cato the elder is the chief librarian. - Molly finished and disappeared.

Amused at the interesting pair he could almost feel the grumbling from the elder elf. Now in even better mood he entered the reading room. The room was opulently yet simply furnished with a few bookcases soft chairs and work tables. There was even a tea table in corner along with tea set and scones. On the main work table he saw all his school books and some writing implements. Harry pored himself a cup took a scone and chose a book: Standard book of spells grade one. It was a small book full of illustrations and relatively little text. An hour latter he was even more puzzled. Now that he thought about it he has done a great deal of magic in the past. It was of rather limited variety, but now that he had experienced a lot more including goblin and elf magic he could feel emergence of pattern in his inner sense of magic. Naturally he never used a wand or incantations before, but that was all they seem to teach in this book. Just wave your wand and hope for the best. Where was the feedback? If music has taught him one thing it was that without hearing you have to be a genius to produce beautiful music.

\- Cato I need you.

\- Cato appeared in front of him.

\- How can I help sir?

\- Can you bring me books on sensing magic, runes and I think it was called arithmancy?

\- Right away sir. - said Cato and disappeared.

He reappeared leaving three stacks of books - two big one for runes and arithmancy and a small one with miscellaneous. Harry picked a book from the small stack those cover read "Magic sensing for curse-breakers and warders. 1902" and began reading.

Just as he finished the fourth chapter he was interrupted by an elf clearing his throat.

\- Master Harry dinner is served; also Darby is ready to give his report.

Harry closed the book and marked the page.

\- Lead the way then.

Ten minutes latter he found himself in a small dinning room. On the table he saw several light meals. Darby was standing nearby.

\- So can you tell me your story while I eat?

\- Certainly Master Harry. But first I will need to tell you about the elves. You might have noticed the eagerness of the elves to bond with you. This is because of the special magical needs of the elves. Elf magic is inherently wild and unpredictable even more so that the wizards' or witches'. In order to stabilize it you need one of several things. High levels of ambient magic, large groups of elves or a bond with a magical human or family. Usually only bond with a magical human is sufficient on it's on, but a combination of the other can serve as temporary solution. The elves from the Potter, Peverel and Griffindor families had a lot of elf brethren, many magical locations, standing orders and the family bond. Even then they had to wait only a few years before they informally bonded with you. The elves from the Haber and Holle families were put into stasis to await for someone to claim the heritage.

\- We the Prichard family elves were not so lucky. During the beginning of the Second World War the then heir Malcolm died as a spectator of a bar fight. Master Henry and Mistress Maria looked desperately for him until they were caught in a bombing. Mistress Maria died on the spot while Master Henry was mortally wounded. We brought them home were Master gave us his last order. „To be well, to protect all that is beautiful, to protect magic to keep the House as it is and await for the next master". We knew there are children of Evan Prichard somewhere. Without magic, but the family still lived on. It was a very sad time. But there was no time for mourning; we had our last order to fulfil. The elder elves gathered and discussed the order for days until they had a plan. We build as many wards as we could. We brought as many magical animals as possible and grew many plants. We made many elf children. We worked and sold the produce, bought any magical things we found in the mundane world. Bought any works of art too. But we never sorted anything. That the elders was beyond the scope of the order and without the order we had nothing. Many things wizards couldn't see, but elves could. Many things mundane thought junk, but priceless for magicals. We did our best Master. We hope you forgive us our frivolity. - The last sentences were spoken increasingly apologetically.

\- Don't worry. You did wonderfully. All transgressions you think you have I forgive.

Harry was shocked by this revelation. These elves have waited fifty years for him. All this time they were felting guilty and ashamed over what they did. And now he washed it all away with a single sentence.

Darby now visibly relaxed began telling Harry about his island. His island! He read about it but only just now it hit him. He really did own all those things. All twenty square kilometres of arable land, beaches and forests full of unicorns. Over three hundred of them. And enough renaissance masters to open his own art gallery. Many of the things supposedly stolen by the Nazis are now apparently in his hands. Sold by their owners legally mind you. Even the elves didn't know exactly what was in those warehouses.

Harry resumed his dinner. It served nothing to worry over things he can't change especially if they are good. Darby finished his report and stand there waiting for further orders.

\- I'll have to start visiting my properties starting the day after tomorrow. Keep working on sorting all the things you bought starting with any books. You did great.

Darby beamed at him and vanished.

Finally he finished his dinner and again called for help. Another elf appeared, this one named Boris. Harry asked to be showed his bedroom. A few minutes latter he reached. Of course the elves have to give him the master bedroom with bed big enough to probably sleep ten. Before he went to bed however he had an idea. He looked in the end table and found some parchment and a ball pen and began to write letters, one to the Madisons, one to Poppy and one to his women on Barbados. He finished them and put them in the end table. He realized something else - he was finally home.

 **Summer, 1984**

Harold James Potter was a very unusual little boy. Firstly he was a bit smaller than the kids his age. Second he was extremely sneaky. Thirdly he was very smart. And lastly he had a very special ability. He could stand right in front of you and you wouldn't see him. He could walk on loose gravel and you wouldn't hear him. That special ability was not without price, it gave him strong headaches. So he used it only for two vital tasks - get food and get mental stimulation. For you see his relatives didn't like him. In fact you can say that they hated him. When time came for feeding he only got what his cousin Dudley didn't like and even not all of it otherwise he would have gotten more then enough with how picky was his cousin. No the freak doesn't deserve enough. Harry quickly learned how to get more of course. He just have to go right after Dudley during his night trips to the fridge and any missing food was attributed to him. For how can he steal food if he is locked in the cupboard under the stairs? The fact was however that the creaky step could be removed and Harry used that to get out. As for mental stimulation he was quite content to take some of the less popular of Dudley's toys. He had so many he never noticed the loss except that one time and it wasn't really his fault. Dudley has broken and thrown it away on his on. He still got punished for it thou. Sometime ago Dudley started to receive books as gifts. Petunia was always bragging about how smart her little Duddekins is. Of course none of the neighbouring women bought it. They've seen the likes of Dudley and knew better. That didn't stop them from subtly niggling her by giving her son books for kids in primary school that he will probably never read. The books started to disappear and Petunia thought Dudley must be getting rid of them. What a three year old will do with them anyway? Harry of course used them to teach himself reading, writing and even basic arithmetic.

Petunia never used his name. He was the freak. The only reason he learned that that is not his name was because a woman was quite insistent on learning his full name. It happened during the previous birthday of Dudley where he was present only to be shown the food, but not allowed to have any. Of course he latter get to try everything even the cake. It was worth the headaches, which in his case were literal. But that was when he hear his aunt whisper his name in the woman's ear, as if he would hear even tough he was locked up upstairs (there were too many people so his usual place was out of the question). As if she didn't wanted him to find he has a normal name like the normal people like her and therefore deserving of respect if anything else. Latter on his own birthday he received an old dirty sock as a gift with the explanation that this is the only gift a freak like him ever deserved.

Almost a year has passed since then. Another Dudley birthday happened with its boon of books and secretly acquired cake. But now the books were all read, the cake eaten and he again locked in the cupboard. Tomorrow was his birthday and the Dursleys planed on him to spend it alone in his cupboard. They on the other hand were going on vacation for a week. Somewhat fearful to leave some trace that would get him in trouble he decided to stay mostly in the cupboard. There was only one worthwhile activity to do there - imagining.

He closed his eyes and imagined thing in his mind, but once he did they usually quickly disappeared. This time however he was determined to make them to stick. He stared with an empty field and he started populating it with various things - trees, houses, rivers, and people. As he made them they suddenly began to disappear, but he continued. He was trying to make them faster and faster until he could keep up. He tried to then make them stronger and more resilient. That was much more difficult task, but gradually things didn't simply disappeared, at first they started to get damaged. Something in his mind seemed to try to destroy everything. The battle continued. He started to see the destroyer as a giant snake. And it was not the only thing. There were places where he couldn't place anything. By working his way around them he began envisioning them as a variety of strange chains with eyes attached on. Then he started to make a plan. He was at a point where he could make things that the serpent couldn't destroy without long concentrated effort. He made a deep hole with walls as strong as he could make them. Then he started to lure the beast through all the chains and barriers and walls. The monster started to crash through them one by one and getting wrapped in the remains. That began to slow it. Gradually Harry lured the snake closer and closer to the hole. But it was getting smarter. Harry had to put increasingly sophisticated lures to force the snake where he wanted it. But at last all the chain were gone or were wrapped around the serpent. One more push and it will fall in the hole. This time Harry decided it was time for direct action. He started to push with his hands and immediately felt pain in his scar, but he persevered. The snake fell into the hole with sickening crunch. It was still moving so he started to add more chains of his own. That continued until the beast was completely still. He opened his eyes then closed them again. Everything was still there. "Success" he thought. There was blood leaking from his scar though.

Suddenly he heard the doorbell ring. He wondered if it's a trap. The Dursleys trying to catch him getting out of the closet. Harry began to listen intently. There was no sound for over ten minutes. Harry thought "Dudley can't keep his breath for so long nor Vernon". So he really was alone. After exiting cautiously his cupboard Harry went to the door and opened it. There was the milk and a large package. Harry brought them to the kitchen. Inside the package were several pies and a note to his aunt congratulating her on his birthday by their least unpleasant neighbours though his relatives' opinion was just the opposite? Harry looked again at the pies, they were warm and smelled wonderfully, but most importantly he was starving. He cut himself a huge slice and began eating. When he was done Harry was shocked. The amount he ate was probably big even for adult. He felt suddenly extremely sleepy and he only made it to the couch in the living room before he fell asleep.

Harry woke up in the early morning the next day. After quickly dealing with his bathroom needs he took a shower got down to the living room in time to hear the milk man leave. "I guess is time for breakfast then." He thought. Then he noticed something else - he felt as if he had grown an inch or two. He went to the wall he sometimes use to measure his growth - two and a half inches! Oh well it has being some time since the last time he checked. He probably had a growth spurt or something. After a hearty breakfast again with a whole bottle of milk Harry decided to explore the house while he had the chance. He had done so many times, but had to be extra careful in some places like Vernon's bedroom and always had to be extra sneaky and quiet. Harry went to Vernon's bedroom and went strait to the place he kept all the document. He was looking for something with his name on it. And there it was! A trust fund on his name. Continuing to read Harry was trying to make sense of it. So Vernon was taking his money and probably using them on Dudley. Ha and they called me a burden. Harry slammed angrily the document into the table.

\- He better pay back everything with interest and then forget about that account. I wish there was a way for me to use the money right now. I doubt if I walk into the bank they'll just give me some.

Harry missed the faint light that surrounded the paper. He started to put things back as they were.

When he finished his search the only other thing of interest he found was a photograph of what he assumed to be his parents with their friends that he found between the pages of a book on the attic. He wondered what to do next and he realized that he never thoroughly searched his cupboard. He has searched blindly every surface there, but nothing more. Harry opened the door to the cupboard. He began to tap with his finger on all the walls until he heard a different sound. This is how he first discovered the movable step. He began to tap around the spot until he saw it's a distinct panel. He pushed and twisted it until it came out of the wall. It wasn't even nailed or screwed to the frame it just fitted tightly. Behind it was a dark passage. Harry followed it to the end where he suspected was another panel with faint light shinning through the gaps. A small push and in front of him was medium sized room bathed in sunlight. That was strange. He has never seen this room before, but now that he thought about it must always being there. The floor plan on the second floor didn't match up with that of the first. There were no windows in the house looking towards this part of the house. Harry stepped into the room. It was covered with thin layer of dust, but otherwise it was clean. It looked like a combination of a kitchen and a living room. Through the windows he could see parts of the backyard he has never seen before. There was also a door leading outside. He couldn't resist his curiosity any more. Harry rushed and opened the door. It was surprisingly unlocked with the key in the lock on the inside. A small courtyard laid beyond. It hat had nicely trimmed grass and a path laid in brown stones. The path lead to a massive wooden door right where the border with the Madisons' yard. Suddenly became alert as the door creaked. A young woman opened it and Harry recognized her as Elisabeth the same insistent woman that wanted to know his name. She called.

\- Harry, is that you?

Harry looked at himself and realized he was covered head to toe in dirt and cobwebs to the point that someone may not recognize him.

\- Yes Mrs. Madison. It's me.

\- By the way how did you get here? I thought the Dursleys sealed of the door to this room

\- No wonder I've never seen it before then. I actually got here through a passage between the walls I think.

\- No wonder you are so dirty. Come, come with me and have a nice bath.

Harry was doubtful. Why is she so nice to him?

\- Come Harry and I will tell you stories about your mum.

That definitely convinced Harry. He never heard stories about his parents except the insults by his aunt. He quickly followed the woman to her house.

\- Did you like the pies?

Harry froze. Was this some kind of trap after all?

\- I, I ate quite a lot of them. You won't tell my aunt, will you? - He asked pleading.

\- Not if you don't want me to.

Harry breathed out in relief.

\- Don't worry Harry, I won't tattle on you. So how where the pies?

\- They were delicious.

\- I know your relatives went on vacation. So I worried if your aunt left you enough to eat.

Harry looked worried again.

\- She didn't, didn't she? Damn that woman! I'm sorry Harry we tried everything we could to take you from them, but all our efforts we somehow blocked. We knew you weren't treated right with how she all but denied your existence, but this is going too far. Why can't she get over her envy of Lily after all these years?

Harry decided to not say that things were even worse the she thought. If he couldn't get out of the cupboard he would have starved for a week.

\- I am sorry Harry is just that I'm so angry about the whole situation. Me and my husband were trying for months with no effect and even a few months ago came the local police chief and told us to cut it of and stopped spreading malicious rumours about upstanding members of the community.

Harry snorted at the last one.

\- Exactly my opinion. Now wait here please until I prepare the bath.

Harry looked around. He was in living room. One that looked like people actually lived there. It was clean and not messy, but little details gave it a very different character than the one of his relatives. Suddenly a small boy came in.

\- Who are you?

\- Uh, I'm Harry.

\- So you are that Harry mum and dad were so worried about. I'm Jack. You look like you can use a bath. You are as dirty as when I played in grandma's attic.

\- OK, your bath is ready. - said Elizabeth who appeared behind him.

When Harry entered the bathroom he immediately spotted the big bathtub full of bubbles. He had never had a bubble bath.

\- Leave the dirty clothes in the basket Harry I'll wash then latter. I'll get you some of Jack's clothes for now. They should fit better than what you wear now. - said Elizabeth after which she left him alone.

Harry didn't need further invitations; he quickly climbed into the bathtub. When he was done Harry quickly dried himself and noticed a small stack of folded clothes. He put them on and they fitted perfectly. He went towards the living room and there he saw the biggest surprise, a surprise birthday party to be precise. On the table there was cake with four candles and HIS name on it. Around the table was the whole family, all five of them and they were singing "And he is jolly good fellow". Tears began welling up in Harry's eyes. He never expected anyone to care. Elisabeth quickly came to Harry and comforted him.

\- I, I... - began Harry.

\- Don't worry Harry. Everything will be better from now on.

The afternoon was spent playing with Jack and his sisters Marry and Sarah. After that Elisabeth began telling him stories about his mother. Elisabeth was a few years older then his mom hanged out around quite often. She said the break between the sisters began when Lily was about seven. She met some boy and began to hang out with him instead of her sister. Petunia started saying the he is making her sister freaky and weird.

\- Was this boy is my father? - asked Harry.

\- Oh, thank God no! That boy's name is Severus. Your dad is James Potter and she met him in that mysterious school for the gifted in Scotland. Your aunt called it special school for freaks. Anyway, Lily and her then friend Severus both went to that school. They were still friends for a few years until their fifth year there. For all these years she thought that your dad and his friends are a bunch of bullies. But then they confronted her with a lot of evidence, that it was actually Severus's fault and at most they were retaliating. She decided to confront Severus with the evidence, but when she did with the help of James and his friends he called her some kind of horrible slur and then she knew that everything she was told about him is true. From then on she became very close to your father and they married soon after school.

\- Anyway a few years after they married they had you. By that time your dad was working in the law enforcement and was worried because some terrorist was hunting them down. This is why your mum bought the house your relatives live in and allowed them to live there. It was so that I can keep an eye on them and call for help if anything went amiss. Anyway once your relatives return from their vacation you will have to live with them for another week unfortunately until the plan I am working on is ready. Can you do that for me?

\- OK, I will do it. - said Harry.

\- OK then, now go back to playing.

The next few days Harry spend carelessly playing. He has never felt so happy for as long as he could remember. The last day was different. He first cleaned the secret passage. Then he brought the spare key to the house and the Madisons made a spare, just in case. Then he returned to the cupboard and waited.

Just when he expected them the Dursleys returned. Everything continued as before. For Vernon however things were a bit different. The day after the vacation he decided it was about time to go over his documents. The moment he touched the trust fund papers his eyes glazed over. He quickly gathered a number of papers and headed downstairs and called to Petunia.

\- I discovered I have some urgent business. I'm going out.

Late in the afternoon he returned and Petunia asked.

\- How did your thing worked out?

\- Don't worry dear. I handled everything.

Two days latter Harry found a strange letter addressed to him from the same bank that handled the trust fund. He quickly took it to his cupboard and hid it there. Latter when his relatives send him back to his cupboard after his chores were done, Harry immediately took it out and went to the secret room. Inside the package was a letter explaining how Vernon returned all the money he took from the trust fund plus all the royalties and a big extra as an out of court settlement. The other thing in the package was a strange plastic card. Harry hid all those things in the room.

Harry wondered how long he would have to wait for the Madisons to do something. It didn't take long however. The next Saturday evening while the Dursleys where having dinner the bell rang. Petunia got up and headed towards the door. There she saw the people she least expected or wanted to see - the Madisons.

\- What do you want? We are having dinner and you are not invited. - said rudely Petunia.

\- We came to talk about Harold and we are inviting ourselves. - replied Robert. He stepped through the door much to the consternation of Petunia and was followed by Elisabeth.

\- We have every right to be here as we were entrusted with this house by the Potters to watch over it. - continued Elisabeth and pulled out a document.

\- Vernon, come over here now. - shouted almost hysterical Petunia.

\- What is the meaning of this and what are you doing in my house. - stormed in Vernon.

\- That's exactly our point. The house isn't yours. Never was and never will be. But let's talk business shall we?

This got the wind out of Vernon's sails. He saw Petunia look through a document, a document with their signature on it. He had signed this document years ago and almost instantly forgotten about it.

\- All right then let's talk business. - As the group walked towards the dinning room.

\- Petunia realized another potential disaster - the freak was in his cupboard. They would notice his absence at dinner and start asking questions. Elisabeth however interrupted that line of thought.

\- And we know you keep Harry in the cupboard under the stairs and before you say anything your faces only confirmed it, he didn't tell us anything about it by the way. We know you make him do all the chores, barely feed him and haven't ever said a nice word to him. Let me tell you something - YOU. ARE. THE FREAKS! And don't let me start on Harry's trust fund. Good thing you returned all the money you took and accepted that out of court deal.

Vernon suddenly remembered the trip to the bank. He had no idea why he did that, but suddenly it didn't feel such a bad idea. Sure most of the money he stashed away were gone.

In the dinner room Petunia quickly send Dudley away and everyone sat down. Vernon opened the negotiations.

\- So what do you want?

\- We want you to pretend that Harry lives with you. Well technically he will live in this house, but you will play no part in his life. And one more thing. The one that wants Harry to live here, do you think he has someone to report to him directly? You will have to help us fool him.

The Dursleys looked at each other. Before they would have loved to beat the freakishness out of the boy, but now they would rather take this deal instead. Even if the boy is nearby, if they have to pay him next to no attention it should be better than before. Vernon cleared his throat.

\- All right we take your deal.

\- Just so we are clear that means no more chores, he will live in the western suit the door to which you will unbar and no more name calling. And no more character assassination. You can express your dislike when people ask, but you will not accuse him of some fictitious crimes. And no more name calling, nether from you or your son. If you can't refer to him by his name don't call him anything at all.

The Dursleys frowned. This was more than they expected, even if they should have. A single stern gaze from Robert stopped any idea of complaining. Vernon spoke again.

\- OK, OK we get it. The boy gets treated like a normal tenant of sorts and we don't get kicked out of the house.

\- And I think I know the person you are referring too. - added Petunia.

\- So we have a deal then. Who is that person Petunia?

\- Mrs. Figg. She arrived in the area about the time the boy did and uh... I have my other suspicions.

\- OK then you will stop using her to baby-sit Harry. You will think on what to tell her instead. When you go on vacation you will tell you take the boy with you now or something. When we take the boy on vacation you will come up with appropriate cover story. - finished Elisabeth.

Robert and Vernon grudgingly shook hands. The Madisons left Vernon and Petunia still shocked in the dinner room and Elisabeth went towards the cupboard under the stairs. She opened it and looked at Harry who seemed to be waiting.

\- Harry you can go through the passage to the west room. Can you do that?

\- Yes I can. - answered Harry eyes still full of questions of his own.

As Harry crawled into the dark opening and Elisabeth closed it behind him. They should keep this secret from the Dursleys just in case. And left through the front door together with her husband.

Harry emerged from the hole in the wall and was immediately embraced by the Madison kids.

\- Did mum and dad managed to do everything they planed? - asked Sarah.

\- I think they did. I couldn't hear every word, but the tone was clear enough. - said Harry.

The room was already cleaned a few days ago and only a few boxes of stuff left to sort. Harry realized the room was complete living space. It had a small bathroom with shower and toilet, and the couch can be turned into a nice big bed. They all went to the Madisons' house and had a small celebratory dinner.

Harry pulled out the envelop he received some days ago showed it to the elders. They looked through the content of it with some curiosity and spoke to Harry.

\- We know about most of this and the bank said they send you your bank card so we were going to ask you about it. We already made a deal with the bank. After the whole Vernon business they want receipts for every penny, but we can do this. But even if you didn't have that money we would have still taken you in. It was just unexpected bonus that would make things easier for us.

\- We were planning to go shopping tomorrow. There are a lot of things we need for you. - said Robert.

After going in for the night in the Madisons' guest room Harry woke up more refreshed than ever. He dressed up in the clothes they had prepared for him and cleaned up in the bathroom. Everybody were having breakfast and Harry was starting to get used to eating with others and having enough. Elisabeth opened the conversation.

\- Harry we like to ask you something. We know you can read and write already not to mention you are very smart boy. We wanted to enrol you into our school a year earlier. We would like to know if you want to.

Harry was shocked. Nobody has ever asked him about what he wants. And to go to school early was not something he was even considering. Now he wouldn't have to wait another year. And he wouldn't have to go to the same school with Dudley.

\- Yes. - Harry almost shouted with joy.

\- Well then. Let's finish the breakfast and get ready for travel. I don't want us to get stuck in the morning traffic. - said Robert.

In about twenty minutes everyone was ready and climbed into the family mini-van. It was just before the morning rush hour and travelling was easy. Everyone was singing and even Harry joined at times. They arrived in London and the shopping began. Harry needed a whole new wardrobe, the first one that was his own, as well as toys, books and all manner of little things. He even got a camera and Robert, who was an amateur photographer finally, had saved up enough to buy everything he needed for a small photo studio. He promised Harry he will let him use it too once he learns how. But there were two things that he was particularly happy about - his drawing materials and a small plush of a black dog which he immediately christened Padfoot. He had vague memories of such dog and the name. Elisabeth remembered too that one of Lily and James's friend Sirius mentioned he had such a dog even if she never saw it. Shopping continued until noon when everyone had lunch and were back home in the afternoon all tired but happy. The wall that blocked the door to the western suit was removed and Harry started living there. The Dursleys leaved him alone even when he showed up in the front of the house to be seen. He had special set of clothing, bought second hand and much bigger than necessary to resemble Dudley's hand me down's. But even Dudley didn't bother him. The days started to get into a sort of routine. The Madisons were getting ready for the next school year. Harry was playing, reading and generally having fun. A few days before the start of the school year Harry learned that the school he was going to go to was not ordinary one. It had a very innovative curriculum that goes away with classes entirely and children can learn whatever they want. Of course teachers advised the students on what they need to learn to pass the external exams and the school tries it's best to find teachers in areas students are interested in. This is why it would have being very expensive if it wasn't for the rather large donations by the Potters. Lily apparently didn't enjoy her primary school and wanted something better for Harry. Also teachers weren't like in some other schools. Since they didn't have to teach a set material year after year they were much more motivated and responsive about the students' questions. In this environment Harry found exactly what he needed and wanted - a combination of study and fun with a lot friends mixed in. In the end of the first day Harry felt it was one of the happiest of his short life.

And he managed to learn something quite valuable on that day. As he was walking through the school looking into open doors to see something he can join he saw a small group of students and a teacher sitting on the ground in a circle with closed eyes apparently doing nothing. Ten minutes or so latter the teacher got up and approached Harry.

\- So you're new kid. Interested?

\- Maybe, what exactly are you doing?

\- I call it visualisation memory exercise. Its purpose is to improve memory, recall and visualization. I can explain it to you, but I have a class now so I can give you this book instead. You can read right? - And presented Harry with a small book.

\- Thank you it sounds very interesting. I'll read the book and might come around some other day.

\- OK, looking forward to it.

Harry left the room and continued on his self guided tour of the school. The next class that caught his attention was a horticulture class that was just beginning. He quickly joined as everyone headed to the school's vegetable garden. As they pulled carrots out of the ground the teacher explained various factors affecting plant growth. Children were asking questions without prompting and occasionally short discussions took place. In the end he was given a list of books on the subject he can borrow from the library. And headed for lunch. There he found that the school has not only a vegetable garden, but also a fruit garden, a coop for various poultry and even a pond with fish. They all provided for the meal which was cooked during cooking class. Harry decided to visit that one eventually. After lunch he continued to visit classes and get more and more books to read. Finally he settled in the game room (playing was considered normal and acceptable activity in this school) and opened the first book he was given. It was an easy read with no difficult words and Harry made quick progress with it. He decided to leave the practical exercises for the evening. After dinner Harry went to his room and decided to try them. They were a lot like things he tried before. Once he was done he tried to remember things as far back as possible. He started with today and quickly going back to his last birthday. Afterwards things started to get difficult. Day by day he went back in his memory seeking for connections further back. Once he reached the day he discovered the removable step he couldn't go any further. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Only half an hour has passed. He went to bed and immediately fell asleep. After a very refreshing sleep Harry woke up and looked around. It was still dark outside. He looked at the clock and showed that there are four more hours until the others wake up. He got up turned on the lights and picked up a book. While doing the mental exercises he began reading the book, one about the plants in Scotland. He read it completely submerged in the reading and once he finished he raised his head. It was still dark in fact according to the clock barely twenty minutes has passed. "I'm going to need a lot more books at this rate." Thought Harry. He picked up another book from the big pile he brought home yesterday. He kept reading until it was the get up time. He had finished a third of the pile.

The same way went the rest of the week. Harry visited all the teachers staying in their classes of a bit and getting a list of books. The teachers however began to quiz him extensively on their subjects. This didn't worry Harry, just gave him more questions to work on. Everybody was impressed he actually absorbed the material and the art teacher were raving about his skill. The pottery instructor commented that he already had buyers lined up for some of Harry's works, he had shown some pictures of his works to some of his friends and the next day he had a few offers already. The calligraphy teacher, old Japanese added.

\- The boy has a hand of an old master. It shows it everything he does. He asked if I can teach him other Japanese crafts and even promised to learn Japanese once he is done learning the other languages that he started. I already think of who should I contact about it and so should you. - The boy was his favourite kind of student: humble, patient and thirsty for knowledge.

\- I think we should test his skills formally whenever possible. In the future he will benefit from any certificates and given his skills he can probably ace anything we can think of.

This was the way the school year went on. The teachers were competing to challenge Harry with difficult assignments; Harry was figuring out how to make them fun and having a great time all the way.

In the end of September a small strange parcel arrived by mail at the Dursleys. Right after the mailman departed there was barely audible popping sound. The package floated from the pile into the air and moments latter disappeared with the same sound.

In his office Albus Dumbledore was about to go to the breakfast in the great hall when a remote alert spell activated. Yes, the Dursleys must have found and opened the package. It contained four small vials of specially prepared potions. Not the kind that even Severus is able to make. Only an accomplished alchemist like himself is able to create something like that- a special cocktail for the boy that creates a special kind of short-sightedness that glasses would be unable to correct for the next seven years but otherwise permanent and special memory cocktail the reduces long term memory acquisition to a bare minimum necessary for survival. It will ensure the boy will not be tainted by muggle ideas. The three others for his family were to ensure they treat him like he want them to. The reports from the squib were encouraging. Now if only he could deal with the Flamels so easily. Oh, well time to start making plans for that. Tom will surely be on his way to recovery be the time he had something ready.

Another thing that was going on with was that he was growing. Not abnormally fast, but slowly regaining what he should have gained without his relatives and maybe a bit extra. The aikido class and tai chi which he started at the advice of Oda sensei were doing him a word of good. So did things went on until a very marry Christmas. Harry received a bicycle with promises of lessons and he gave his new family a porcelain set for six that he made with his own hands. As for the rest of the winter holydays they had rented a small house in Mougins. It was close enough to the Alps for skiing and the Mediterranean for a quick dip in the not so cold water. On the last day before heading back to Britain the family was having lunch in a small café in the old Monaco. There was another family there too - a couple with a young blond girl. The most memorable was the man who wore the most outrageous combination of bright colours imaginable. As Harry and the Madisons were about to leave the girl whispered into her dad's ear and Harry heard.

\- Dad, that's Harry Potter.

\- Ah, yes black hair and green eyes. Good observation pumpkin. - said her dad and nodded sagely.

The next month the Quibbler published a short report about the sighting. Dumbledore was sure it was one of the fake ones. Harry was still safely with his family in England and the description of the family and the boy was of. Luna got into an argument with Ginny about it and stopped playing „Marry Harry Potter " and instead spend more time with her mother who eventually quit her job in the Department of Mysteries to spend more time with her. It's not like they lacked the money.

 **Spring, 1985**

After the Easter holydays the teachers gathered to discuss various matters. As always the subject of Harry came up.

\- What are we going to test him out in the end of tem?

\- I think we should wrap up the primary school material with him. He already covered most of it. Also he is proficient in all four languages he studied.

\- At this rate we will have to let him take his O-levels next year.

\- You better keep him occupied this summer Robert. The kid is nice, but has a mischievous streak a mile wide. No telling what he'll get himself into otherwise.

\- Don't worry about it. We will be going on vacation to Australia in the summer. That should keep him busy.

Harry managed to easily ace all his exams including the language proficiency tests. He promised his schoolmates he will return safely from Australia and will see them in September.

At the same time a young couple of dentists were having some troubles. Last year they decided to send their daughter a year early to school. It wasn't the early part that worried them. The issues that appeared would have happened this year otherwise. The problem was sending her to school at all. Their little girl was extremely responsible, more so then some adults in fact, very curious about everything and loved the chance to learn. In contrast her classmates saw school as nothing more than an unavoidable chore. This immediately put her in conflict with them. She was lonely and only had the teachers to relief on for positive feedback. No, they do not want to raise a lonely bookworm. They will pull her out of school and teach her themselves. They will take turns at the practice and May will help. She had after all studied to be a primary school teacher. They will still look for extracurricular clubs like the local astronomy club to sign her up, but that should be much better for their Hermione.

Meanwhile in one of the greenhouses of Longbottom manor Neville was tending to his plants. He loved doing this together with his mum after her miraculous recovery last summer. Last year he visited them during summer and his grandma decided to leave him alone for once.

He was a bit afraid of her to be honest and now that he was alone he could finally express his feelings. Dowager Lady Longbottom of course didn't leave Neville unmonitored. She watched secretly through a special one sided watching and listening charm from the room next door. At first Neville simply cried then suddenly he raised his hands in frustration. Everything in the room began to shake and rattle. A flash of light emanated from Neville and he hissed. To her surprise and wonder her son and daughter-in-law began to stir. They looked around in confusion. She had enough of watching and rushed into the room. Using a rarely used privilege she commanded the wards of St. Mungo to seal the ward and contacted her brother Algernon. He will help keep this under wraps from everyone especially Dumbledore. Neville still didn't understand what happened, he simply shouted to his parents to wake up. Somehow it actually worked and it was his first act of accidental magic. Pff, just because he was a child they say his magic is accidental. It was quite intentional even if he had never done anything like it before or hoped to succeed on that matter. The block Dumbledore placed on Neville's magic was no laughing matter. His grandma contemplated not sending him to Hogwarts, but the social consequences were too severe. His parent's recovery didn't change the status of Marissa and Daria. House Longbottom was still too small after the last wizarding war so he will have to give babies to them when he is old enough to be able. He didn't mind at all as they liked each other despite the fifteen years of age difference. He finished his task in the greenhouse and headed back to the manor, he had lessons in mundane history with Marissa.

Harry was having a blast in Australia. He saw the Great Barrier Reef, the forests of Queensland, the giant saltwater crocodiles and so many other things. He was walking on the shore of a river in New South Wels. It was close to the first gold prospecting cites in Australia. He didn't look in his feet and suddenly stumbled. He was alright and looked at what stumbled him. He picked up the rock and was shocked by its weight. He washed it in the river and under the mud he saw a glimmer of yellow. It was a gold nugget the size of his fist with a large quartz crystal going strait through it. "This must be my lucky day!" - thought Harry and at that moment the nugget glowed as if reflecting a strait ray of sunlight. Harry holding his find started to go back, but his attention was getting distracted by further and further stones on the ground and he was picking them all up and putting them in his backpack. By the time he returned to the car he could barely walk with how heavy it was.

\- What do you have there Harry? - asked Robert.

Harry showed the nugget and dropped his bag with a loud thud. Robert has never seen chunk of gold this size outside of a museum. And the bag seemed to have a lot more in it.

\- Harry where did you get that?

\- I stumbled upon it. Literally. I picked up the rest on the way back.

\- Well I have no idea what to do in such situation. Tomorrow we will go to the office of the bank that manages your trust fund in Melbourne and ask them for advice. - replied Robert and put Harry's backpack in the back of the car.

Soon the rest returned from their walks and everyone headed back the plans altered on account of the amazing find.

Six hours latter they were in their hotel room. The bank has already closed for the day, but hopefully they made an appointment. So the next day after breakfast Robert and Harry went to the bank. The expert on precious metals greeted them at the entrance.

\- Good morning Mr. Potter, Mr. Madison. If you would follow me to my office please so we can talk there.

The three entered the office and took chairs around the table. Robert placed the heavy briefcase on the table.

\- So how can I help you?

\- I am Robert Madison and I am Harry's uh...

\- Don't worry about official names. The bank know about your relationship with your unofficial ward. I presume what you need help with is in the briefcase?

\- Yesterday Harry found this on crown land. And if possible we would like to keep it. - Robert opened the briefcase.

\- I think we can help you Mr. Potter. But first I will need to make a phone call to confirm the conditions.

Fifteen minutes latter the bank employee returned with a stack of forms and gold appraisal kit. The deal was simple, sell them some of the nuggets and the bank will arrange everything including make sure all future finds are handled much more easily and the transport of them to Britain. After appraising all and buying a quarter of all the gold nuggets excluding the first one. The other twenty or so kilograms of gold bar the lucky nugget were send to Britain and the money from the sell was more then enough to cover the cost of the whole vacation which continued with only a single major interruption when Harry found a whole pile of opals in the middle of nowhere. The Madisons quickly bought a large area of land around the spot in Harry's name almost excessively large in fact. Turns out that without a registered mineral deposit the land was fairly cheap. Harry had put the money from selling of the three quarters of the opals ( around 150 kg ) together with the excess money from the gold and expecting a high price asked the bank liaison to get as much as possible land around the site for the amount at hand.. The result exceeded all expectations by an order of magnitude. Sixteen square kilometres of outback now being his as Harry returned to Britain.

The rest of the summer went as expected with playing, reading, marshal arts and crafting. A very nice birthday only reinforced the feeling of how well things have gotten in the last year. Harry had completely recovered his lost physical growth lost to the Dursleys. Mentally he was recovering very well as well. He still didn't like to be in dark enclosed spaces, but even that was slowly fading. The charade however was going well. The noisy Mrs. Figg was placated as well as the one she was reporting to.

Dumbledore was however not interested in those reports. In fact he destroyed them all in a sudden fit of rage. The Longbottom plans were all ruined and only through carefully pleaded ignorance was he able to preserve all his positions. That curse was supposed to be permanent, damn it! A special enchanted disk taken from earlier raid on a Death Eater base. Too bad he destroyed it afterwards, and now he will never know why it failed. This whole thing was supposed to be just a back up plan and now it nearly brought him down. At least the plans with the Potter boy are fine.

 **Summer, 1986**

The Granger family were very happy with how the last year turned out. Paradoxically or perhaps not so Hermione was doing great in her self-directed study. She was skipping years ahead of her age mates and finally finding friends of her age. Emma and Daniel loved their daughter dearly, but knew they need to start to let go. Their lessons on authority figures were finally sinking in. Now their daughter was beginning to understand that they, the teachers, people who wrote book and all other adults were people just as fallible as everyone else. Her confidence in herself was growing and she was beginning to find friendship, if not in her former classmates than at least in the children she met in those extracurricular clubs.

There was something she wasn't telling anyone about thou. She suspected she possessed some kind of unusual power. That book didn't just fall down; she wanted it to come to her. So she practiced daily with various items starting with small peaces of paper and now she was stating with trying to change them in different ways. And the alarm clock. She was trying to make it silent, but so far managed only to make it quieter. It looked like a force field several millimetres from the surface of the ringing mechanism. She hoped she will figure it out eventually.

Just as the teachers predicted Harry successfully took his O-levels, aced them in fact. The other four languages he took this year he also mastered as the proficiency certificates attested. He also finally began studying goldsmithing which has progressed nicely over the past year. The summer vacation in South America proved similar to the one in Australia in that he returned richer then when he went - emeralds and some platinum nuggets were the more notable "loot". His marshal arts were doing well too. Even if he didn't look a day under eight he looked quite young to have black belt in aikido and kendo. He still felt a room for improvement so he practiced every day. He also kept doing his tai chi and combining them with the mental exercises was relieving some kind of internal stress. He had no idea of the cause but it seem to have began after his fourth birthday.

The growth spurt that began then had already slowed down to normal rates in all but one aspect. Harry knew how babies come to be. He also knew about puberty and the Madisons had the idea that if the puberty has began it's too late for The Talk. So he knew what to expect and when. He knew exactly why all the women began starring at his crotch this summer.

He had learned Portuguese and understood the innuendos that those semi-nude Brazilian women were saying. After seeing the outlines of their labia on their semi-transparent swimwear, ever the baggiest shorts wouldn't been able to hide his poking erection. And with the tight Speedo he was wearing it didn't even fit inside completely, a third of it poking no matter how he tried to rearrange it. He desperately wished that he will not be noticed by anyone who would be angry at him, but perhaps someone who could help him. Suddenly people stopped paying attention to him and he began searching for the Madisons. Instead he found someone else, the same young woman that pointed out to him the reason for the giggling of her friends.

\- Don't worry young man I will not do anything bad to you. Do you need help? – She said in Portuguese.

\- Do you know some hidden place where I can wait until this goes back to normal? – said Harry and pointed at his almost eight inch penis.

\- Sure, my friends and I were going to just such place before I spooked you away. I am sorry for that.

\- My name is Harry by the way.

\- And I am Amanda.

Amanda gave Harry a towel to cover himself and both soon found the rest of the party – seven in total young women aged twenty two to twenty six. None were wearing a top and the bottoms were not big enough to cover Harry's palm. The movements of their big beautiful breast and buts kept Harry hard as they approached the end of the beach and the women started to get into the water.

\- We will have to swim to get to the place. Can you please give me the towel so I can put it in the watertight bag? Don't worry in the water no one will see.

Harry without considering it carefully took of the towel revealing that his cock has completely escaped the confinement of his swimwear and was strutting even bigger than before, the head exposed completely. Amanda, who was closest, could see a drop of precum formed on the tip. Unconsciously she liked her lips. Harry considered his situation. Fortunately he was facing the water and away from distant bystanders on the other hand the whole group had an excellent close view and saw everything. Nothing to be done about it, what has being seen can not be unseen. So he took of his Speedo and gave it to Amanda.

After ten minutes of swimming they reached their target – a nice small beach with no access from the land and some amazing rock terraces smoothed perfectly by the waives. Once they set their stuff and were about to start tanning all the young women took of whatever little they were wearing starting with Amanda. Harry suddenly recognised the signs of arousal that he had read in medical text book – nipple erection, engorgement of the labia minora and all the rest. He wasn't going to get small any time soon in this company. He sat down and was immediately surrounded by the girl, Amanda and Julia sitting right in front of him with widely spread legs which caused their wet with secretions lower lips to part further and show the eager openings of their vaginas. Maria to his left started the conversation.

\- Harry can we take a closer look at your amazing penis? I've never seen any like it before. – The other women nodded in agreement. Harry nodded too.

\- Sure, you can even touch it if you like. That is how I usually make it small again. Also if you show me your, I will be happy too.

The women all giggled. Julia pushed him on his back and sat above his face knees on both sides. Both his hand were commandeered by Leticia and Maria, his finders finding their way into their dripping wet pussies while Amanda started to suck his balls along side the twins Beatriz and Camilla who were working with their mouths on his shaft and head. Harry felt amazing, the sensation around his dick, the feeling if wet pussies around his fingers and the smell of pussy in front of his face. He knew about pussy. A year ago he found a lot of books even the famous Kama sutra in the bedroom of the Madisons and quickly read it along with other books about sex, not giving it much of a thought. Now the knowledge was useful. Using his tongue and fingers he began looking for the sensitive spots. The women moaned in appreciation and Harry increased his efforts. Every few minutes the girls rotated as they reached yet another orgasm and once all (even the somewhat shy Mariana) had tried all three activities Harry decided to take the initiative. Amanda came loudly squirting into Harry's mouth and he deftly tackled her to the ground spreading her legs, entering her still orgasming pussy and his hands started to play with her huge sensitive breasts. Julia took the opportunity and positioned her pussy next to his mouth. Harry was thrusting deep and fast into Amanda turning her massive orgasm into a whole series of almost continuous ones. More then ten minutes latter and the most intense sex Amanda or anyone else in the group had ever experienced, Harry felt he was reaching his own orgasm. He pushed as deep as he possibly could into his first pussy and began to release his sperm. Amanda feeling her last orgasm relaxed in the post-coital bliss and released one last moan as Harry, still hard, pulled out of her, no longer held by her legs. Julia seeing her friend pass out from the exertion and ecstasy, wanted the same thing. That young man has already made her cum harder than ever before. Her pussy was still twitching from his incredible tongue and fingers, but she saw that his cock can do so much better. But before she could do anything Harry had grabbed her, planting himself deeply into, lifted her by her buttocks and laid her next to her friend before driving her into the eye rolling levels of ecstasy that she now knew were possible. After that the orgy found a rhythm of sorts. Shagging Julia into unconsciousness took twice as long as Amanda – Julia had a much better physical shape being a professional athlete and Harry had stronger endurance after his first ejaculation. But thirty minutes latter he planted yet another massive load into her extremely fertile pussy. Next was Mariana, who turned out to be the only virgin left in the group, she begged Harry to take her as hard as possible from behind after the initial more gentle lovemaking. Just before his own release Harry grabbed her and pulled her by her ponytail close enough to give her a deep kiss just as the simultaneous orgasm hit them both hard, it was the best Harry had and Mariana squirted for the first time in her life and collapsed. Maria next rode him cowgirl as he twisted her dark pierced nipples until he again took the control and started thrusting from below. Leticia wanted to be taken doggy style with plenty of spanking. The twins wanted to do it simultaneously while laying on the side, face to face and fondling each other. By the time he finished in Camilla the others began to wake up which resulted in another round of sex, this one much more gentle and slow screw as Harry was somewhat exhausted by all the sex so far. After he came a couple of more times in each pussy, everybody laid on the smooth rocks completely exhausted and satisfied.

Proper introductions began. It turned out that all the young women were not only good friends from many years, but had a few more similarities. All had university education of some kind and all had just finished some degree at the beginning of the summer. They had gather for a month of reconnecting and fun before they had to decide what to do with their lives. Amanda and Mariana had PhDs in structural engineering and mathematics respectively, Maria had master degree in botany, Leticia in astronomy, Camilla was nurse, Beatriz was historian and Julia wanted to be a sports trainer or teacher. The conversation skipped from subject to subject enthralling everyone until Leticia looked at the sky and said.

\- It's getting late. Harry, your family is probably very worried by now. We should go back. – Everyone nodded reluctantly.

After arranging a meeting for the next day and heartfelt goodbyes with plenty of hugging kissing and even a blowjob by Mariana and Leticia everyone dressed up and went into the water. Harry quickly headed to the hotel he was staying at using his usual tricks to be unnoticed and quietly entered the room.

The grown ups were waiting for him. Elisabeth began immediately.

\- Harry we were so worried about you. Where did you go with that woman? – The woman in question looked a lot like Lily. And damn, Harry was huge, bigger than Robert even and he could definitely fill her up.

Robert glared at her and she glared back.

\- I know I know you are very independent person Harry and despite that you can probably deal with most situations by yourself, but that doesn't mean that you have the life experience to deal with them all. So why don't you come with me to my room and tell me what happened. I will not judge you, but will try to give you my best advice.

\- Alright. – Answered Harry.

Harry began to tell the story from the beginning, he skipped the part with the orgy and she knew it, and continued on to the conversation. Elisabeth began to ask a lot of questions about various details, such as, about the body language, word choices, voice tone and so on. After an hour of interrogation she was finally satisfied and sighed. These girls weren't some gold diggers or sex predators. They were just girls who were falling the young man in front of her. The same one, she admitted to herself, she too started to fall for. There was this mysterious sexual magnetism about Harry, the same one she noticed once in James. If she haven't met Harry she would have been adamant that he is way, way too young for such things. But all reasons why he would be unable to make the right decision didn't apply to him. In the past they had lengthy and frank discussions about love, sex, family, power dynamics and numerous other topics and Harry could make the right calls, not simply copying what he was told, but reasoning about them and taking his own stance on them. She then began explaining to him her worries about the situation and he listened carefully without interrupting until she was done. She described to him all the warning signs she could think of admonishing him to back away the moment he sees any of them. Harry agreed to be careful and hugged Elisabeth in thanks for her care. After a nice lunch Harry fell asleep wondering what the next day will bring.

The next two weeks were amazing for both Harry and the girls. They played beach volleyball, made barbeque on the beach, played games, talked, laughed and of course had lots and lots of sex. But the time was passing and the day of Harry's departure was drawing near. On the last day addresses were exchanged along with other contact information and everyone was a bit down. That wasn't enough to prevent the biggest sex marathon so far. It brought the smiles back to the girls' faces, at least temporary.

Once Harry left for Britain however reality began to reassert itself. They all had quite coincidentally periods within a few days of each other and now none of them was bleeding as they should have. Camilla gathered blood and urine samples from everyone for testing and a few days latter there was no doubt about it – they were all pregnant. They had all had sex during their most fertile time and for some reason none of them considered the possibility a bad thing. Harry was no doubt amazing and they all wished for a child at least a bit like him. But now it was time to decide what to do next.

A week after Harry's departure they gathered in one of their favourite eating places and were about to order when a European man in official suite approached their table.

\- Hello Miss Amanda Oliveira. My name is Barry Elfson and I am one of Mr Potter employees. Go ahead and as any questions you want.

\- What is Hogwarts? – asked Mariana quickly.

\- That is a special school that Mr Potter's parents attended since they were eleven years of age.

The questions rained until all the young women were satisfied. Then he continued.

\- I happen to know of your current predicament. Do not worry. I don't seek to hurt you. Quite the opposite in fact. I am here to offer you a beneficial deal. The Potter family has provisions for cases such as this. All children born to the family, in or out of wedlock are automatically granted a trust fund and the mothers are offered support through the childhood if not after that as well.

\- But we just found out ourselves. How could you even know about that? – asked Camilla.

\- Unfortunately I can't say how I know, suffice to say is that I keep an eye on Harry wherever he goes and no he doesn't know about me either.

\- So what exactly are you offering us? And what do you expect of us?

Barry opened his briefcase and pulled out a document and placed it on the table. It was in truth a minimalistic concubine contract with a few obligations and no penalty clauses. The only significant things were the confidentiality and loyalty clauses, but they were standard for such contracts. Amanda and the girls huddled to better read the document and were whispering to one another.

\- How can you guarantee that the money mentioned in the contract actually exist? – asked Amanda again.

\- Please take a look at this. – Yet another document was placed before her.

It was a proof of funds from a quite respectable bank for a very large sum. Amanda did the math in her head; it should be enough for all seven for the next twenty years or so. The water marks and the seal seemed genuine, she was sure of it. There was just one more question on her mind.

\- The contract you showed us mentions a house that will be made available to us. Where exactly is it located.

\- The island of Barbados. I can arrange a visit before anything is signed, at our expense of course. – answered Barry.

The next two weeks the news was delivered to the families. It was taken much better than expected especially in light of the promised financial support. There was still some drama, but that wasn't unexpected. A lot of small things were arranged and done until the day of the plane flight. Amanda and Mariana as the oldest and most experienced volunteered to go on behalf of the others, bringing final confirmation before the signing. After landing at the Grantley Adams International airport in the early morning, the girls were met by the caretaker of the house and shown to a helicopter. After a short scenic flight over the west coast they were quite awake and hungry. The helicopter landed on a pad in the forest northwest of the Lewis Morgan beach. After a short walk they reached a beautiful gazebo where a scrumptious breakfast was waiting for them. Both women were glad that the morning sickness hasn't began yet and were able to fully enjoy the local delicacies. The garden around them was gorgeous. The girls finished their meal and started to talk, waiting for someone to show them around or until the sun to rise completely. Ten minutes later Barry showed up and led them to the house. It wouldn't have been wrong if it was called a mansion. Four storeys tall the building was much bigger than they were led to believe. Even in the semi darkness of the predawn hours it was a magnificent sight. Corridor after corridor, room after room, they looked through it al. It had a good library, small astronomical observatory with not exactly small telescope, a dinning room for fifty and master bedroom with bed big enough for ten and so much more. In the afternoon Amanda found Mariana at the beach, fingering the scallop she found.

\- Do you think we will be doing the right thing by moving here? – asked Amanda.

\- I don't think we could've done any better. Consider what would have happened if we didn't met Harry. We certainly would've been alright. We would've found some kind of jobs and eventually made families, but would we be together? I don't think so. Eventually we would have lost contact with one another. Even if everything goes wrong we will still have something that connects us – our children. – She kissed her friend on the lips and continued.

\- Do you remember the photograph above the fireplace? That young teenager must have been his father. And you know it is not the looks that I'm talking about. I know he is very young, but something must have happened and made him grow up. He will not leave us, for he knows what is like to be alone. He will love us for he knows what is like not to be loved. And now he knows and he is not alone. That family that takes care of him is great, but I feel he wants one of his own and now he is about to have one.

Amanda hugged her.

\- Alright then, we will do this together.

After one more day of being tourists the two future mothers boarded the return plane. Back in Brazil the other five friends listened eagerly to the report, looking through the pictures they took and asking about various details. By the end of the day all signed the papers.

Barry was happy. Everything went according to the plan. Unlike the wizards, the goblins recognised the limited authority house elves had over their underage charges, allowing everything else to take place. Soon master will learn too, although unfortunately magic will still be hidden from him.

At the same time Harry was wondering about the last several weeks. It wasn't a normal thing to be sexually active at his age. Wasn't it suppose to start five, six years from now at the very least? He didn't get the characteristic hair, but the growth of the member even flaccid was quite obvious. And the nocturnal emissions have been regular occurrence for a while. The doctors where puzzled, it looked like precocious puberty, but many of the signs were missing. Harry didn't need a doctor to see under a microscope that he is quite virile and seemed to attract the female attention even if the women themselves didn't quite realise why, he was just a cute little boy after all. He suspected it has something to do with the so called pheromones. At any rate baggy shorts at the swimming pool became a must. It's not that he disliked the attention, quite the contrary. But the women could get into trouble if they tried something even with his permission. So he decided to wait.

Neville was a happy brother. A few months ago he acquired a little sister and now spend a few hours every day playing with her. All else was well. Dumbledore stopped his attempts to get a hold of him. He was spending plenty of time with his parents and even his grandma wasn't as scary as before. Marissa and Daria continued to teach him everything they know about the magical and mundane sides of the world and he secretly practiced his magic. He didn't understand why he wasn't supposed to do magic before Hogwarts. On one hand the so called accidental magic was a happy evidence of his magical power. But do some controlled magic and suddenly he is too young for that. After some research he found out that none other than Albus Dumbledore was the first proponent of the idea and by the time he became a headmaster it was already a common knowledge. Well, he won't be listening to him.

 **October, 1986**

There was a letter for Harry's eyes only from his bank among the other mail of the Madisons. Harry took a day of from school and was dropped of at the bank by Robert. What they told him, he couldn't believe at first. He was going to be a father of at least seven children. For many years he wouldn't question how the bank knew about it in the first place, but he immediately signed everything about the trust funds of his children and all the other expenses. He really just wanted to see them all with his own eyes. And it happened. During the Christmas holydays he was escorted by a bank employee to Barbados, where he spent the next two weeks getting to know his pregnant women better. The reunion was great. Harry didn't thought he would see them ever again, the young women also missed their little man. Everyone knew he will have to return back to Britain, but at least he would be coming to visit.

 **Summer, 1987**

In just three years Harry had de facto finished his secondary education. After he took his A - levels Harry was an issue for his teachers. How to continue forward his education. The solution simpler then expected. Robert half as a joke, half seriously sent letters to several hundred university professors if they would accept Harry into their courses remotely and with possibility to take exams at Harry's convenience. Surprisingly most replies were positive, most of them conditional on fully documented practicals in order to receive full credit. An open degree was set up at a local university the school had contracts with. His women fully supported him at that.

Fortunately after he returned from their last meeting they were again all pregnant and satisfied. The babies were still sleeping most of the time and the five female staff (two housekeepers, two nannies and a cook) were adamant in joining in on the fun. Even Eva their thirty two year old cook ended up pregnant despite numerous failed attempts in the past and several diagnoses by doctors. They have all signed contacts like the rest and transitioned from being staff to being part of the family. Harry suspected they were chosen specifically for that goal by Amanda.

Harry however was sick of studying at the moment. So he began exploring the city where he lived. There was nothing all that exiting in Little Whinging, a typical upper middleclass neighbourhood. He was running every morning and took a different rout every day. One morning in the middle of August he was passing through a new part of Greater Whinging when he noticed something unusual – a shop with darkened windows with only a big "Sex shop" sign outside. Harry was curious. What could such a shop be selling? He looked around and not seeing anyone, quietly slipped into the shop. Once inside he began to look around. There was a stand with vibrators and dildos. He have seen those. Next was sexy lingerie and some of it looked interesting, but Harry moved on. He didn't have any money to shop. He passed several shelves with porn movies and magazines towards which he gave only a passing glance until he saw a small separate bookshelf with several thicker volumes. Some of the names were familiar. Suddenly he heard a voice behind him and turned around.

\- Aren't you too young to visit shops like this? - asked the young woman.

\- Well, yes. Yes I am. – answered Harry thoughtfully.

\- Why don't you come to my office and talk about it.

Poppy Dimova considered herself a second generation Bulgarian expatriate despite her Canadian passport. Travelling with her parents since she was a few years old however has made her quite cosmopolitan. She was hoping she was not clinging to any stereotypes just like her grandparent who left the conservative little town for the wide world and made a fortune in the process. During the thirties they found themselves if France, but sensing the build up of yet another world war they quietly liquidated their assets in Europe and moved to Quebec. Just as they settled in, the first guns of the Second World War fired in Poland. They spend the rest of the war there and raised their children without the imminent threat of death. After the war their son Ivan eloped with Ginka a daughter of dissidents that fled the newly totalitarian Bulgaria. Poppy was their last and youngest child. Born when her siblings were mostly grown up and putting a temporary stop on her parents` plans to explore the world for just long enough for her to be able to accompany them. Having grown up in environment where Bulgarian, English and French were spoken in equal measures helped her develop certain talent with languages that helped her acquire dozen of languages during the travels in her early childhood. She was practically home schooled, being allowed to learn whatever she wanted with the exception of her lessons with the matriarch of an Indian family that her parent befriended. She taught her the 64 arts and because she was visiting for only short periods of time, she was given plenty of assignments to do while away.

When she was fifteen, her mother commented to her as a joke that she should publish all the little stories she wrote for her own entertainment. She send several manuscripts to a few publishers and surprisingly the answer was positive. Suddenly she became if not independently rich than at least financially independent. Not that she or her parents were in a need of money. To commemorate this Poppy went on her first independent journey without her parent and only a couple of close friends. It continued for over a year, taking her to the seven continents and oceans. This temporarily settled her and she entered a university to study archaeology of all things. She earned a bachelor and masters degrees and now was the summer when she had to decide what to do with her life. She took this little job in this small English town and it suited her needs. She usually took the slow shift in the beginning of the day when hardly anyone came into the shop.

Sudden ringing brought her attention back to the present. Somebody had entered the shop. She looked at the CCTV screen and saw a single young boy, must be a brave one since boys usually entered the shop in small groups of three to five. She usually let them have an eyeful before showing them out. It's not like they haven't seen such things in their parents' porn stashes. It was foolish to even try to hide things like that from the children, since they felt such secrets better than a cat hearing the opening of the can of tuna. But the boy wasn't gawking. He was looking around with mild curiosity, finally stopping his gaze on the book section. She decided it is time to confront him. Surprisingly he didn't try to run away. Thoughtful he followed her to her office. Before she knew it they spend the next hour talking about numerous different topics, from astronomy to heraldic symbolism. He gave her the contacts to this fascinating school he was attending and convinced her somehow to go teach there. Their conversation had to be halted for a moment when another client came in.

It was an old familiar face – the housewife that according to her job colleges came to the shop, but never bought anything for years. That was until she managed to make the woman open up and talk about her issues. She talked about her abusive husband, the little bully she was supposed to call son and the regret of treating her step-sister's son like her husband wanted her to. The woman in question was in her late twenties, not ugly, but not an outstanding beauty either. She was dressed somewhat conservatively, and as so often with these types of people her eye went straight to the more racy items for sale. A week ago she was being given an address of place where she could hire a male escort. It was obvious she didn't want to talk about her family this time around. Harry watched and listened to the whole exchange using the hidden monitoring system.

\- Hello Petunia, how are you doing today?

\- Oh I am great Poppy. The place you recommended me was even better then I expected. I never had such a good sex even before I married, although it is not a place I can afford to visit all the time. So I decided to finally buy some of these toys you've been selling.

Petunia ended up picking a large anal dildo and a big vaginal vibrator. She asked if Poppy has anything she can recommend.

\- Yes as matter of fact I do. We recently received these nipple clamps and I think you will like them.

\- Show them to me them.

Poppy returned after a moment carrying a small box. Out of it she pulled out a small chain of sorts and Petunia was quick to take of her top showing her ample breast with perked nipples waiting in anticipation. Petunia quickly attached to of the clamps to her nipples and moaned in appreciation.

\- Oh my. This is a really good hard pain. I've used laundry clips in the past and this is so much better. What is the third one for by the way?

\- Let me show you. – said Poppy and raised Petunia's skirt and after moving the panties aside attached the third clamp directly to the clit.

\- Petunia fell on the floor howling in ecstasy. A few moments later she recovered.

\- Don't you do things like that to me you Missy! Just because I came so hard doesn't mean you can do things like that without warning. What else is in that box by the way?

\- Sorry about the suddenness, but I thought you deserve a reward for being a good slut and stripping in the middle of the shop.

\- Well just because I have to act like prude in public doesn't mean I can't be a slut in private.

\- The kit contains also a set of nipple trainers and weights for hanging.

\- Okay I am taking it too then. – answered Petunia as fixed her clothing while leaving the clamps in place.

Petunia looked around for a bit longer picking up several of the more extreme porn videos available and left.

Poppy returned back to her office suddenly realising what a show she gave Harry just now. She entered the room and he was just sitting there in front of the screen, not being flustered or otherwise perturbed.

\- I hope you will not talk about what you just saw Harry.

\- Sure thing. I am however curious about the movies she just bought. Can we watch them? – And gestured towards the big TV in the room.

Poppy considered it for a moment. Oh to hell will it! I might as well explain things to him. She went back to the shop and picked up copies of the same video cassettes and came back. The next two hours were quite awkward for both of them. Poppy fast forwarded through the repetitive parts and stopped occasionally to explain various fetishes and sex position. Responding to Harry's questions she went back into the shop and returned with a stack of second hand magazines and videos. In addition she had stripped naked and had the same clamps Petunia had.

\- I hope you don't mind me getting a bit more comfortable, do you?

\- As long you let me do the same. – As he began stripping too.

\- Sure. – She said and stared at Harry's huge cock. She thought she was going to teach him a bit about the female body and mind with perhaps some lessons in oral sex, but now she wanted to go all the way. She was even on the pill so he could cum safely into her as much as he wanted.

\- Do you mind if we had sex right now Harry.

\- Not at all. Come sit in my lap.

She bit her lip and sat down, impaling her dripping pussy onto his cock. She pulled the stack of magazines closer and began showing him various things he asked about. Harry looked carefully even as his fingers were working on her G-spot.

She couldn't take it. She was by no means a virgin, but this boy was fucking her to pieces and he wasn't even thrusting into her yet. She stopped pretending teaching and began moaning freely. Harry took that as a sign to be more proactive and put her on her hands and knees starting to fuck her spasming cunt from above and behind.

One short sex marathon latter both lovers were resting Harry still hard and sheathed in Poppy's pussy after six ejaculations into it in row. Harry said.

\- I think we should do it one more time to wrap thing up.

Poppy just nodded. Harry placed her on the floor and took her missionary style pushing deeper and harder then before. Five minutes latter he released his final load. He could have continued, but he knew there is no time. He let her have a short suck for cleaning purpose and began dressing up. By the time he was finished Poppy was getting to her senses again and hugged him tightly.

\- Harry that was the most amazing sex in my life. I am definitely going to teach in that school of yours. You need to have someone to keep that trousers snake of your under control.

\- I really like you too. Would you be alright if I leave you here now?

\- Yeah. Go on, I will clean things up here. – She gave him a deep goodbye kiss before he left.

Two weeks latter the school began. The new teacher Miss Dimova was quickly becoming popular among the students, giving pointers in a number of disciplines and her own class of history of architecture quickly filed up. Harry returned to his usual study speed and began to devour the university classes he was getting. Every weekend he visited Poppy in her house for a nice slow sex and tutoring in the 64 arts. Things were going great.

In the next few months he began to revaluate his aunt's actions over the years. Could it be that all the nastiness she did to him in the past originated in her own sexual frustration? Poppy certainly thought so. In the beginning she had the idea of arranging a meeting between him and Petunia, for a threesome of course, but her enthusiasm cooled of a bit when he admitted that he is the nephew. That only postponed the plans until he was older; after all he was not a blood relation. He decided to wait with his judgement.

June, 1988

Hermione was doing great. Her secret personal project was coming along nicely. She managed to figure out the silencing effect. Now she was using a variation of the effect to change the colour of things.

In addition a half a year ago she had her first period and to her mother's amazement after only three months it started coming like clockwork. Her breast and hips were also getting their feminine curves to the point that she needed to replace half her wardrobe. She was starting to look like miniature Venus de Milo. This attracted the attention of the teenage boys and prompted additional Talk with a small bonus vibrator thrown in by her mother. She knew what masturbation was of course. For as long as she could remember she knew that rubbing her thighs together felt good. Her parent usually ignored her self stimulation only asking her to stop when guests were about to arrive. Latter she learned that using her hand and fingers feel even better, allowing her to experience her first orgasm at the age four. Soon after that she had her first Talk where her mother explained the nature of the pleasure and the risks prompting her not to seek pleasure in front of others. That rule at the time seamed silly, she liked when her parents' friends brought over other children, especially boys, so she could pleasure herself in front of them, it felt much better that way. But when during her first day of school one of the other girls did something like that the reaction of the teacher convinced her that this is not a pointless warning. So she started limiting such activities for the times she was alone.

On one hand the current increase of attention was nice, but sometimes it became overwhelming and unwelcome. A few boys ended up being mysteriously thrown across the room for such unwanted touching. She wasn't yet ready for certain things.

On Barbados Harry was having the time of his life. He was in a ball pit set up in the garden surrounded by his eight older children. They were just beginning talk and walk and Harry still couldn't believe these are really his children. But they all had his eyes. And all the women wanted another one.

During the Christmas holydays he revealed his growing family to Poppy and the Madisons. They were a bit sceptical but when they arrived and saw all the heavily pregnant women and the toddlers crawling around they had no choice but to accept his word. Poppy immediately demanded the contract to sign and was given one the same evening. Jack, Marry and Sarah were told that these are relatives to Harry and told not to enquire further without Harry's permission.

Barring the ability to have orgies wherever they want, everybody had a lot of fun. Harry's kids were starting to use their special abilities. Fortunately Mariana had a lot of advice from her late mother that now suddenly was beginning to make sense. Back in those days she thought her mother was just joking with her, but now it seems that she must have known something after all.

 **August, 1989**

The last pregnancy of Harry's women went will, but the house was starting to get crammed. Twelve adults and thirty six children made even the relatively big mansion look small. So everyone decided it is time to go on the pill. Even Poppy and their daughter Mira who lived in Britain most of the time thought it is time to take a break in the baby making. The final tally was twelve boys and twenty five girls – James, Claire and Miranda by Amanda, Steven and Nickolas twins, Lucile and Francesca by Mariana, Mandy, Boris and Lily by Julia, Ella, Anna, Collin and Diana by Maria, Larissa, Carolina, Olivia and Victoria by Leticia, Louisa, Carolina and Victor by Julia, Gabrielle, Clara and Pedro by Beatriz, Helena, Sabrina and Diego by Camilla, Matthias and Samantha by Eva, Emily, Jason and Kalita by Marisol, Marisa, Rose and Kai by Lisa, Lillian and Monika by Ninna, Wendy and Xiomara by Laura and of course Mira by Poppy. That didn't put a stop on their sex life. All the women still craved his attention as always. Poppy decided to not to go into maternity leave. Instead she decided to bring her baby daughter to the school, which already had small nursery for a few of the female teachers.

Harry's studies were doing excellently. After covering the basics in the natural sciences he moved on to architecture, engineering and design.

Meanwhile in the Burrow the young Ginerva was thinking. In a few weeks her brothers Fred and George will go to Hogwarts. This would leave only herself and Ron in the house. Ron wasn't all bad, but he was still annoying enough sometimes that she wished she was still friend with Luna. She thought about their last argument about Harry Potter. According to Luna all those stories are about as truthful as the story of the three brothers – some of the characters are probably real, but everything else about them is probably made up. At the time she couldn't grasp the concept completely which resulted in the break of their friendship. But now she understood how foolish she was. She hopped to eventually be friends again.

 **April, 1991**

Dumbledore was in his secret alchemical laboratory starring at the large red gem in front of him. The first part of the plan went without a hitch. He managed get into the Flamels confidence enough to be able to not only steal the Philosopher's stone and all the notes about its use, but also trap them in a way that can be reversed only with the use of this particular stone. Even if they had another stone it will be of no use to them, and now that he read the notes he was sure they didn't. The process of the stone's creation was so deceptively simple yet arduous that he was not surprised that no muggle was even able to come close to making one even if there was no requirement the creator to use any magic.

On the hand the other part of the plan was now to be postponed indefinitely. The elixir of life that he was able to produce did not have the properties he expected. He followed the procedure to the letter, cross-referenced it with every other alchemical work he could get his hands on to make sure it is the right one, but still the result was unacceptable. The elixir had all the properties expected, but the moment you stopped taking it was deadly. This created extremely dangerous dependency that he couldn't afford any time soon. Fortunately it also meant that the Flamels will be gone for good in a decade at most, something that will further the Greater Good. He carefully placed the gem back in its secret compartment and began the clean up. It was time to start working on yet another plan.

Several days latter the intricate potion was ready. Dumbledore was sure that even Severus wouldn't be able to replicate it. He divided it into three portions and sealed the vials. One fake letter and a few charms and the meeting with the Dursleys was arranged.

The meeting the Dursleys had with the headmaster of Smeltings was going fine. Dumbledore was standing disillusioned and casting a complicated series of charms on all three of the guests who were sipping the doped tea. A complicated and detailed plan was implanted into their subconsciousness. Once he was satisfied with it he left the room undetected and disapparated back to Hogwarts.

Hermione was in her room reading a letter. Although its content should have upset her, she was expecting it. Her first serious boyfriend Jared had written her about terminating their relationship. It wasn't a surprise; they talked about it before he left for America. At least it ended amiably, she thought. When they first met a year ago they quickly got along with each other, first intellectually and then physically. Hermione didn't expect it to last a lifetime, so she was enjoying it while she could. Jared being older had a bit more experience with girls and was able to appreciate when she proposed a bit more intimate relationship. Not all the way mind you, just some heavy petting and mutual oral. Hermione sighed; it was now in the past. Her other friend, the little vibrator Harry will have to work extra hard, to keep her relaxed and satisfied.

 **May, 1991**

Harry was not particularly exited when he received his degree. While he had enough credits to take at least five degrees he only really needed one. He took all his exams early and was especially happy for passing his RIBA III exam. The visit to Barbados was particularly short one – only ten days. He needed to free his summer for the unclear something that he was expected to happen. And when his aunt suddenly addressed him in the middle of June he knew it was beginning.

 **July, 1991**

Earlier today a life changing event shook the Granger's household to the ground. Disaster was averted thanks to Hermione, who fast talked this professor McGonagall into accenting her yes answer immediately and pulled her parents into the kitchen. The best barrier she knew appeared around them.

\- Hermione what is this…?

\- Dad we don't have time for this argument now. I know it is an illusion of a choice, but fighting it will be much worse.

\- But these people think they can just come and erase our memories of you just like that.

\- That's exactly what am I talking about mum. The only protection we have is the one I will be able to provide once I learn how. I am sure she was about to cast a spell to make as all agreeable and exited about this whole situation. Now I know you disagree with me protecting you instead of the other way around, but there is really no choice here. I will figure out this so called wizarding world since the information will be extremely limited for you. Now let's calm down and go back and discuss the details okay?

\- Okay, dear. But we will talk at length once she leaves.

Hermione dropped the barrier around them. Meanwhile in the living room Minerva McGonagall waited hopeful. She was just about to silently cast a special ministry approved spell that would have made this family forget about all the thorny issues that they brought up. Fortunately this bright young witch was able to see what was going on and put a stop to it. She hated the laws that forced her to do things like that, but year after year more and more muggleborns were having a similar reaction to the reality of the wizarding world. She sighed. It was a much bigger problem that she could deal with.

After all the details were worked out in the next hour the professor left the family to their own discussions. It was difficult, but Hermione was able to convince her parents that going to Hogwarts is the only realistic solution for now. She had already passed her O-levels last year and could probably be ready to take her A-levels by this time next year so she can potentially quit Hogwarts after her fifth year and go strait to a university thus salvaging her education and job prospects.

 **2** **nd** **of August, 1991**

Harry woke up in a big soft bed and immediately his hands began roaming around to find who else was there this time. Suddenly he remembered that there couldn't be anyone and he was alone in bed. He was so used to when waking up in this kind of bed to be on top of, underneath of and/or inside of someone. Last night he stayed up reading the rest of that magic sensing book. He quickly got up and began with some stretching and callisthenics. After he finished he entered the bath as he was, still naked from bed, taking a quick shower. When he was done with that too he found breakfast waiting for on the work table. He had some plans for today, but what to do until the meeting with the goblins. Suddenly he noticed the faint sound of rustling leaves. He looked around for the source and saw a landscape painting on the wall. The trees in it gently moved. Harry shook his head. So there is really a thing like magic – he thought. He began methodically exploring the manor. There were a lot of painting that his mind just ignored yesterday, but now he was noticing them. The people from the portraits looked at him with curiosity. Most of them were relatives of ages past and Harry began introducing himself politely and they responded in kind. He was now also looking at the building itself with a critical eye. The wing he was initially in was a clear example of baroque architecture, but most of the main building was centuries older. He went outside using a minor exit that led near a couple of big greenhouses. Behind them he could see in predawn light something that could only be horse stables. Harry made a circle around the building, noting all the entrances then returned back in. He headed up to the astronomical observatory. Finding the path to the external walkway took some time, but once he did he had a view of the whole estate. About twelve hectares of gardens and farming land were surrounded by several hundred meters of forest followed by more farmland. Barry, who silently appeared behind him, spoke to Harry.

\- Everything to the edge of the forest is part of the main estate. Most of the lands surrounding it also belong to the family, but are being rented to long-term tenants for a fraction of the crop. Most of them live in a nearby village.

\- It is still hard to believe that all this and much more somehow belong to me. – replied Harry after the sunrise was over.

\- Forgive me if I did wrong Master Harry, I send the letters you wrote yesterday. They should have already arrived.

\- How did you send them?

\- The one for Barbados by an elf and the other two with your owl familiar Hedwig.

\- Do you mean that snowy owl I received as a gift on my birthday? How do you know her name?

We elves are connected to you Master just as she is. She is now in the owlery and is a bit annoyed that you haven't been paying her much attention. Can you show me the way; I've yet to see the whole manor.

As they walked Harry asked about the crops, the farm animal and so on until they reached they destination on the other end of the manor. The owlery was medium sized room with several large windows and about a dozen on various owls. Hedwig swooped down from her perch and after landing on Harry's outstretched arm, pecked him.

\- I am sorry Hedwig; there were just too many things that were happening at the same time. I'll come see you more often. – Hedwig hooted in approval.

Harry and Barry continued their conversation tour for another two hours or so, covering the whole manor and the grounds, which allowed Harry to get a good idea of the state of affairs in his household. Finally Harry asked.

\- Why did my parents went to hide in Godric's Hollow? If what you say is true they would've been much better protected here.

\- Indeed Master Harry. Even without the use of the fidelius charm they would have been well protected. We suspect they were given potions in order to take such an unwise decision.

\- I would like to go to my room in Little Whinging to gather my stuff. - Said Harry deep in thought.

An elf appeared and transported Harry without a word. Harry looked around. This room, despite its proximity to the Dursleys, was his home. When he first moved in here, there were several big boxes full of various things his mother has taken from her parents' home, every single one of them precious to Harry. None of them was magical, but that wasn't necessary. The big sea shell, his mother's old camera, the books she read as a little girl and many others were treasures of the highest order to him. He began gathering them in the big box in which they were stored once, still feeling distraught from the earlier revelation. When he was done an elf came again and transported the box, following Harry's unvoiced orders. There were still a lot of stuff but none that he will miss.

Earlier this morning the Madisons were having breakfast. All were worried sick about Harry, whom the Dursleys took on a so called trip with their car a week ago and had only recently returned, denying everything that had to do with him. Suddenly a snowy owl flew in through the open window, dropped a letter on the table and flew away. Everyone was so stunned that it took a few minutes for Robert to pick up the letter and begin reading it. After a few sentences he started again from the beginning, but this time aloud. When he was finished everyone around the table sighed. Elisabeth took the letter and after scanning it briefly with her gaze, placed it again on the table.

\- It's definitely from Harry.

\- But what does he mean that he will visit us soon? – asked Sarah.

\- I don't know dear. We will have to wait and see.

About three hours latter nobody was holding his breath for Harry to come back.

Harry after finishing the task in his room decided to visit the Madisons. They must be very worried by now. He crossed the garden and the moment he opened the door Sarah run towards hugging him tightly.

\- Harry are you really alright? Come let's call the others.

\- Hold your horses Sarah, no need to rush like that. I hope you all didn't worry too much.

\- You can bet we were worried. You have to see what mum has to say about that.

Their conversation quickly drew the rest of the family to the room. Numerous questions were asked and answered. Was he really okay? Yes. Did the Dursleys do anything bad to him? No they didn't. Do you know why they were acting so strange? I have a clue. And so on. Half an hour latter everyone quieted down and Harry was having a conversation with Elisabeth about the little she knew about Hogwarts. It wasn't very informative to either, but cleared some of the mysteries in Lily's behaviour. An hour latter Harry was getting ready to depart again. He promised to take care of himself and invite them all soon to his home. He went back to his room, where an elf appeared and transported him back to Potter manor.

The same morning Petunia woke up covered in sweat. She felt like she was dreaming the past three and a half months and it wasn't a good dream. It was a bit like it was the first two or three years after finding Harry on her doorstep. It was like becoming a completely different person, one that she had to pretend to be occasionally, but hated never the less. She was sure it had something to do with magic. But there was no way it was Harry's fault. It must have been someone else who orchestrated this circus. Years ago Lily had went out of her way to explain to her how controlling people with magic wasn't as simple as waving around your wand. She explained that controlling the actions of people for long periods of time required extremely difficult magic and even that will not work always as intended. There is no way Harry could have done that even if he wasn't the main victim of this plot. It must have been Dumbledore. She suspected that reason she was back in full control of herself was the fact that she didn't saw Harry yesterday. Missing that important step in the plan with no alternatives caused the whole thing to crash down. Well she could make plans of her own. They might take years, but she believed she could accomplish her goal – give birth to children, Harry's children.

After returning to the manor Harry decided to spend the few hours he had before the meeting in the library. He gave a quick reading to the family journals from the past 40 years making a few personal notes. He will have to check who are these Greengrass. After having lunch of fish prepared the way Eva did, he still had an hour to go and simply meditated until a elf prompted him to change into the brand new robe that was made for him. After that Harry was transported directly into the meeting room.

The room was similar to the one before, but with bigger table covered with documents. The third goblin was different as well. Next to Silvercog and Knutpuncher sat what could've been a female goblin with striking blue eyes. She addressed him immediately.

\- Nothing to say about my eyes huh Potter. The name is Cobalteyes by the way. Sit down and let's see if you can be serious unlike your godfather Sirius.

\- As Cobalteyes didn't mention she is the manager of the Black account. – said Silvercog.

The next four hours were spend in a very technical talks and negotiations. The goblins were impressed with Harry who fortunately took a few courses in the relevant subjects. But once they were done Harry asked.

\- I still don't understand why are here Cobalteyes. I couldn't be the primary heir of house Black now can I?

\- Actually Potter you are. The last Lord Black Arcturus declared you as such after falling to secure the freedom of the wrongfully incarcerated Sirius Black. He kept the declaration secret for political reasons. The popular opinion is that one Draco Malfoy was the heir, being the son of Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

\- We hoped you would claim the title of Lord Apparent. – added Silvercog.

\- That I will.

Ten minutes latter Harry wore additional ring and the goblins sighed again in relief. Silvercog asked If Harry has any other concerns.

\- Yes actually I do. While reading a family journal it mentioned a contract with House Greengrass. Do you know anything about it?

\- I am sorry Mr. Potter it is an oversight on my part. – said Silvercog looking embarrassed.

\- Due to the nature of the contract we automatically assumed you will be unable to perform the necessary duties until at least a year or two, but now that you mention it I think you will have no problems with it. It's a consort contract. House Greengrass is one of those houses that tend to produce almost always female heir despite of being patriarchal. They always relied on second sons which are rare or contracts such as this one to ensure their continuation.

\- So what is this contract all about?

\- The main point is that you are to produce a male heir upon any of the female members of the house. There are significant benefits in case of success and very minor punishments in case of failure.

\- Tell me more.

\- The contract was activated the moment you put on the house Potter ring as the contract is with Lord Potter, a position you currently occupy. It has no time limit and the only limiting clauses are if the lady is barren at the moment or if you were unable to produce a male heir within ten years of the activation of the contract. The latter clause can be of course waived if you do produce a male heir after which you can sire as many heirs on that particular member of the house without the ability of present or future spouses to veto after the third child.

\- So what if I don't want to do this? – asked Harry as he began to read the contract.

\- You can pass the responsibility to the next Lord Potter within twenty years without penalty

\- So you are saying that regardless of the women's marital status I will be allowed to have sexual relationship with her until she either she has a son with her husband that isn't me, has three daughters from me and the husband disagrees or until ten years have passed if I don't give her any sons.

\- More of less. You only missed the fact the this ten year period concerns only the currently fertile women and any future daughters of house Greengrass will be subject of the contract when they are deemed fertile and able.

Harry started to think about that.

\- And what if the woman in question does not want me as a partner.

\- I that case there is nothing forcing the relationship. If she rejects you she rejects and there is nothing you can do to change that legally.

\- Okay I understand. Is there any other contracts like that?

\- Actually yes. House Griffindor has identical contract with house McGonagall. There is only one member of the house, but despite her advanced age it is still active. I know for a fact that your father has begun fulfilling the contract and there was even a pregnancy, but due to the war there was an early miscarriage.

\- Okay I get that too. Anything else then.

\- There is one contract concerning Lord Black and house Parkinson. It is relatively new and much more in favour of house Black then the previous ones. It grants full control over the matters of the house to Lord Black and there no restrictions of any kind.

\- So in that case the husband can't stop me?

\- Actually you can divorce him and take the woman as your own wife. Or take her as a concubine, or even a slave.

\- That seems quite extreme.

\- It is. It was a way to settle a massive debt between the houses. A payment of sorts.

\- If this is everything so far I think I can call it an end to today's meeting.

It was in the afternoon when the last of the guests left the Greengrass manor. Anastasia Greengrass and her daughter Daphne were in one of the small parlours finally having an opportunity to read some of the older mail in peace. Anastasia pick up a non urgent missive from Gringots. It however had the house secret seal and that delayed to opening for two days. She opened it and begun reading. A few minutes latter her daughter was watching in anticipation. Anastasia lick her lips.

\- Well daughter, it seem you will learn about the charm of the Potter men after all.

Most of the children that were about to go to Hogwarts looked forward to that day, but Pansy Parkinson wasn't one of them. Just moments ago she received the letter she and her mother feared most. The contract was active because Draco must have finally wizened up and picked up the Black house ring rather than continue to torture her with nonexistent hope that somehow she will escape his grasp. She didn't dare opening it, so she went to her mother, who was having tea in the garden.

Posey looked at her daughter and knew immediately that something was amiss. When the letter was placed on the table she knew. This horrible day has finally arrived. She hugged her daughter and fighting her own tears, spoke to her.

\- Together dear. If we stay together we can survive through anything. We will beg him to claim us together and if we placate his ego enough he might not separate us. But we have to be strong and open this letter.

\- But we know what it says.

\- Even if we do, we still have to. – said Posey after wiping her face and broke the seal.

She began reading and her heart skipped. She kept reading and once she was done she read it again. It was genuine. And then she passed out. An old elf instantly appeared and floated the mistress into a bed he conjured next to him and then used his magic to bring her back to consciousness. Pansy asked her.

\- Is it really so bad mum?

\- No dear. Exactly the opposite. Be happy daughter, be happy just don't let your dad see it.

That was not the answer Pansy expected. Half wondering if her mother has gone insane she picked up the letter and read it herself. Five minutes latter she was still rolling in the grass, laughing. Harry Fucking Potter of all people!

Harry Potter was having his tea and was trying to remember something. Suddenly he remembered - Barbados and Poppy. He stood up and an elf appeared next to him. Harry gave him a silent nod and they both disappeared.

Harry appeared in a beautiful garden and headed towards the house. He bought Poppy this little cottage after she signed the contract. It was close to the school and they both loved it.

Mira suddenly ran out from the nearby bush and Harry lifted her into a hug.

\- Is it true that one day I will be able to do magic with a magical wand, daddy?

\- Yes little sunshine, you will. But now let's find you mom. – Harry couldn't help it. Every time one of his children called him dad, he couldn't stop himself from smiling. The kids of course knew it and did so as often as they could.

\- Mom is in the house.

\- Okay. Let's go get her.

Harry entered the living room with Mira in his arms.

\- Oh Harry. I know you wouldn't joke with me that way. But really, magic?

\- As much as I would like to tell you that this is just a big joke, I can't. It is true.

\- Yes mommy it's true. I saw daddy appear from nowhere. And there was this little person with long pointy ears and big eyes and he disappeared just after that.

\- What are we going to do now? - Asked Poppy.

\- We're going to Barbados.

\- Are we going to go there with magic? – added Mira.

\- Yes. Yes we will.

Harry embraced Poppy and Mira together and snapped with his fingers. Six elves appeared around them in a circle and a moment latter they all disappeared.

It was always good to have an adult available at all times of the day and night when you have over thirty small kids in the house. Julia and Eva were on night duty tonight. It was quiet and with nothing better to do they watched some late night TV and talked. Julia teased her newly pierced nipples and wandered if Harry will play with them more now. She missed the time when he was suckling on them mid coitus. Her thought were interrupted by a soft popping sound. She was herself in a small parlour next to the main atrium. She got up from her chair and exited the room. After carefully inspecting the dimly lit atrium, the only thing that was out of place was a an envelop on the table, where mail was usually delivered. She picked it up and returned to her waiting spot, placing the letter on the table. It was time for her tern to nap which she did when Eva returned from checking on the kids. The night was with no other incidents and the two women were reasonably well rested. They both woke up about the time the breakfast of the mother was about to begin. Midway through breakfast they joined the rest. Julia announced.

\- We received a letter from Harry last night. - And handed it to Amanda.

She began to read it out loud. When she finished she gave it to Mariana.

\- So what do you think? It's definitely from him.

\- I think it fits with a lot of the stuff mom told me. But these days I have hard time making out which parts are real and which imaginary. Galleons, Gringots, Griffindor are all things she mentioned and in the right context too.

\- So you think it's not a joke then. According to the last thing we heard from the Madisons the Dursleys took him on a very suspicious field trip. He called them two days latter to say he is okay. Now four days has passed since then.

\- Are we sure he didn't somehow sneak away from them, and travelled to here so he can surprise us? – asked Ninna.

\- Probably not. He would've sneaked in someone's bed and started fucking them like he knows we love it.

\- I think he must have written it late in the evening and in the early morning one of those house elves probably delivered it. If we are to believe the letter they have some kind of instant method of transportation. So we might expect him around lunch since there was to be a meeting in Gringots in the early afternoon. – mused Mariana.

\- Should we tell the kids he is coming?

\- I think it should be a surprise. They will not stop bothering us until he arrives. – At that the rest of them nodded.

Just as the preparations for lunch were about to begin three small creatures appeared in the kitchen and immediately commandeered it. Food and kitchenware were flying around them quickly making a feast with dozens of dishes. Once they were finished the kitchen was locked, as one of the elves said to preserve the surprise. Children could feel something is going on. They were speculating, but their mothers were wondering too. How and when would he arrive? A beautiful pavilion was erected outside and dishes began appearing as if from nothing. By this time it was already close to noon, but inside the open pavilion it was still somehow cool and refreshing.

Harry, Poppy and Mira felt very little as they were transported from England to Barbados in a fraction of a second. They looked around and recognised the big bread tree on the eastern part of the property. In the distance they could hear music and voices of the children and headed in that direction. The moment they reached the clearing, they were surrounded by a small crowd and showered in greetings and hugs. It was really a birthday party in its essence with some joy of unexpected reunion. The big magical cake made by the elves however topped all other treats at the party – not only was it delicious, but even had miniature animated figures of the people re-enacting funny anecdotes of their lives. Given that none was familiar with magic it was an amazing presentation of what magic can do.

However once everyone was sated, and the kids had played all the games they can play they were directed to their rooms for an afternoon nap. They knew what was going to happen – the mommies will have an adult time with dad and they didn't begrudge being excluded from it. They knew how happy and relaxed were the moms afterwards and knew that this was the way babies were made – who wouldn't want an extra sibling or two. The leftovers of the feast were put away, the tables and chair gone and replaced with a large circular bed. Clothes were quickly discarded and Harry found himself in the centre of the bed surrounded by his women. Fortunately for them he had a lot of pent up sexual needs from the last month or two which allowed the orgy to continue almost until sunset.

After the excitement of the meeting and vigorous coupling subsided, a few more serious discussions began to form. None of the women turned out were on birth control at the moment. Harry reassured them all that with the current circumstances he would be able to take care any and all children they have. Plans were made for the education of the oldest, but anything involving magic will have to wait until they know more about the subject. Since the private and secret floo network that the goblins promised him will become active in about ten days they decided not to move to Potter manor right now. Harry had so much to learn in so little time that his women decided to make the sacrifice of visiting him only once a week for the foreseeable future despite the now easy transportation. Harry was about to be transported back to the manor when Julia spoke.

\- Harry there are going to be other, aren't there?

\- I am afraid to say it, but yes.

\- There is nothing to be afraid of Harry, we trust your judgment. – Assured Amanda.

\- Okay than. I'll make sure to introduce you soon.

Moments latter he was transported directly into his bed alongside the giggling Poppy and Amanda. He looked at them and sighed.

\- Tomorrow in the morning. – He managed to say and collapsed into sleep.

 **3** **rd** **of August, 1991**

After a very pleasurable waking up and some bed sport Harry started to get ready for the day. He had no particular plan for the day so he called for Darby to figure out the mess that the Prichard elves made. A few sentences into the conversation Harry heard something that derailed his thought.

\- St. Mungo? What is St. Mungo?

\- It is the biggest magical hospital in Britain Master. Since you were raised among the non magical people didn't you get your examination during the Hogwarts orientation meeting?

\- Uh, no. I guess I fell through the cracks in the system. – The elf nodded sagely at that.

\- So you say that should have received a medical exam before going to Hogwarts like all the other newbloods?

\- Exactly Master. And although I think you are in great health you should still contact your family healer to examine you just in case.

\- Okay than. This seems to me a bit urgent so I am going to leave you to your current task. – An elf appeared at the silent request and carried him back to the manor.

\- Otto. – The old elf that was assigned to him for the day popped in.

\- Yes Master Harry.

\- Do we have a family healer?

\- Yes Master. Do you like to make an appointment? He is sword to protect your secrets Master. He will not divulge anything.

\- Yes I would like to make an appointment. On an unrelated note bring the muggle introduction packages to the reading room I used before.

\- Which one's, the one you bought Master or the one's in the library?

\- Bring me one of every kind we have and sort them by year if necessary.

\- It will be done Master Harry. – And the elf disappeared again.

By the time Harry reached the reading room he was already wondering if his order will be taken to some ridiculous extreme. When he opened the door his suspicions were at least partially correct. He could see over two hundred and fifty boxes of different colour and size, grouped in several piles. He definitely will need help with this.

\- Hey, Cato! – The elf popped into the room.

\- Yes Master Harry?

\- I have a big task for you Cato and I am not sure if it's possible for you. I still don't know what elves can or can't do.

\- We will try our best. Please tell me about it Master Harry.

\- First I want a timeline chart. Any additions and removal of books and items are to be noted. Newer editions of books are to be compared with the old one's and all changes beyond the spelling are to be noted along with context and key words. Found out about the people responsible for the content and gather some basic data on their affiliations – political and otherwise. Oh, and put them all in a room near the library along all the results from the task. I need all of this soon. So can you do this?

\- Most certainly yes Master Harry. It will be done by the end of the day.

The elf as well as all the boxes vanished into the thin air with the usual pop. The books from before were still were Harry left them. He sat down behind the desk and using his speed reading technique started with the arithmancy pile. Harry was stopping every once in while to meditate on the material and take notes. It was late in the morning when during one of the breaks he saw a small slice of treacle tart on a plate next to him. He was a bit hungry so he ate it. Moments latter Amanda and Poppy came into the room. Poppy asked.

\- Harry are you free at the moment? Uh, we can wait for a minute or two.

\- No it's fine Poppy, I just took a break. What is it?

\- A couple of people want to talk to you. – added Amanda while snickering.

\- Okay then. Lead the way.

\- Only three doors away the trio entered a big empty room. Harry had only given it a short peek before. In the far side of the room there was a large portrait of a couple. Of course, Harry realised. These are his grandparent. He approached and started with a greeting.

\- Hello grandfather Charlus, grandmother Dorea.

The couple couldn't keep their strait face after that.

\- You've grown up a great deal since I last saw you Harry.

\- No wonder all these young women are so fascinated by you. – commented his grandmother.

Harry suddenly realised what is happening. He was completely naked.

\- Sorry about that. I like being naked while studying at home.

\- Nothing to apologise for Harry. We have all seen you naked in the past.

\- Jokes aside Harry, can you show me the rings you wear. – asked his grandfather.

Harry approached even closer and extended his hand towards the portrait. The portrait was deep in thought. Harry and Charlus began to converse, Harry explaining about the new law and all his ideas and motivations. In The end the portrait cleared his throat and spoke normally.

\- I think you did the right thing. You seem to have a hand on all this polygamy business. Just make sure to find the right witches before this goes public.

\- I'll do my best grandpa.

\- And one more thing. Minerva might seem guilty, but please give her a chance. She was under his influence for many decades, but the loss of the unborn child certainly will have had an effect if she protested your placement at all. And Dumbledore will still try to woo you into his club. So be careful when he tries to present you with gifts that are yours by right.

The conversation then shifted towards babies and Harry found out why his father had no siblings. A magical incident had rendered Charlus almost infertile. For decades the couple tried all but the most extreme measures, but eventually they did succeed. However they were so exhausted emotionally, that they never tried for another. The conversation continued through the impromptu lunch in the room, which turned out was a music room (it had a little storage room adjacent full of instrument of all kinds). Eventually an elf came and brought Harry clothes saying that healer Mayfair will arrive in ten minutes. Harry quickly dressed and was transported to the medical room were he was to wait. Just on time the old wizard walk into the room.

\- Hello Mr. Potter I am glad to see you again. Shall we start with the examination?

Harry nodded and the healer took out his wand and began casting various spells at him. He stopped only to ask question about his lifestyle. Half an hour latter the examination was over and the healer was about to give his assessment.

\- Mr. Potter you seem to be in exceptionally good health. Aside from a few potions being given earlier than I am comfortable with, resulting in very early reproductive development, I only see a couple of issues. The usual problems of muggle raised children are not to be found at all, which is a bit surprising. The first issue is the magical bindings placed on you. It is impossible to determine who performed them as the magical signature has been completely overridden by your own magic. I personally have never seen such an inversion, but I think that removing them at the moment will be counterproductive as they seem to bring benefits at the moment. The second thing is the owl redirection spell. It was very well hidden so I assume it wasn't meant to be removed. And lastly read this book. There are certain major differences between the development of magical and non magical children you should know about.

\- Thank you. In a couple of week all my women and children will be visiting. Can you examine them as well?

\- Of course. I will try to make enough time for that.

With that the healer left with a loud pop. Harry looked at the small booklet. It like the usual sex-ed materials he had seen before. The pictures were moving and quite more realistic than expected. He began reading it and once he was done he called Otto again.

\- Do you know what an owl redirection spell is? – he asked the old elf.

\- Certainly Master Harry. It's a spell that make owl deliver letters to a specific location instead of the person.

\- Can you detect such spell on me?

\- Yes I can Master. Do you want me to remove it?

\- Is possible to move the designated location to somewhere else?

The elf thought for a moment.

\- It should be possible Master.

\- And do you know where that location in now?

Again Otto closed his eye concentrating for almost a minute. Harry waited patiently.

\- Yes Master I know where it is.

Can you go there and see discreetly what is going on there?

\- After a few minutes the elf returned.

\- The place is a small house, far from the nearest village. It hasn't been visited by anyone for the last twenty years or so.

\- Can you take all the letters and replace them with fakes?

\- Very clever of you Master and yes I can.

\- Okay then go ahead and do it.

Fifteen minutes latter he wandered to the place where the letters should be delivered now. It seemed he had severely underestimated the number of letters and parcels. The room in which they were now stored and sorted was huge, but the pile was still occupying a significant portion of it. Several scores of elves were busy sorting it according to his instructions. Seeing that thing are as intended otherwise he let the elves do their job and went back to the reading room to continue where he stopped. He penned a note to Beatriz about the Cato's project knowing she was interested in the subject.

After doing some more reading and finally finishing the three piles he had dinner, did his usual exercises and went to his bedroom, finding Beatriz and Camilla in his bed. After driving the twins into unconsciousness by the use of multiple orgasms, he called it a day and fell asleep.

 **14** **th** **of August, 1991**

The past ten days went by both full of excitement yet quite uneventfully. The Muggle introduction packs were all sorted and analysed. Harry was reading on wards and history on the most part and making a good progress. All the letters were now sorted and the one's needing answer were replied to. All the personal were sorted into big books based on time of arrival, age and gender of the sender as well as overall tone. There was surprising number of letter from witches between the age of thirty and fifty. Almost two thousand letter from a hundred and eighty witches, most of which had actually spotted him at some point in the last four years. It turned out this number could have been much bigger if the elves didn't chaperoned him anywhere he went. It seems that his magic was acting as powerful attractant for witches and even some mundane women and the elves had to make sure that any that will act out their attraction or are in some way untrustworthy will look the other way when he was around. Harry did his best to give them all a good reply.

An important thing that happened today was the letter from Gringots asking him to see the result of the extended inheritance test. It was finally finished after a few delays, but the goblins wanted to be sure. This was an early meeting unlike the other leaving him time to finally take look at the vaults more carefully. Again Harry was transported directly to the bank, avoiding the risk of being spotted. Harry knew what to expect. Yet he was still surprised when he heard the name – Slytherin. After the death of the legitimate heir of Salazar Slytherin there were only non magical descendants so the estate was taken under the custody of the other three houses as was their agreement. This continued until two centuries ago when a legal dispute between the house of Gaunt and house Smith left the estate in a legal limbo, reverting to several perpetual contracts with the goblins. Meanwhile the magic of the heirs emerged then was loss, re-emerged and then lost again. Neither of the two families could trace their lineage all the way back to Slytherin or even suspect such thing could be done. The estates of those houses were of course claimed by others long ago so there was nothing for Harry from them. Due to the relatively static nature of the assets there was no dedicated account manager and Harry chose to give that role to Silvercog.

The rest of the day Harry spent looking through the family vaults and making inventories of the non monetary assets. In the end he took only a few books, something called a pensieve and a small box from the Slytherin vault that the elves thought was important.

The next two weeks before the Hogwarts express followed the same routine. Harry did receive a letter from Neville Longbottom asking to meet him on the train and another rather strange one from Luna Lovegood asking him about his family. Hermione Granger was studying magic as hard as she could. Neville was caressing happily the big bellies of Daria and Marissa, but still a bit worried what will happen now that he will spend so much time near Susan and Hannah. Those girls were tenacious. Quite a few witches in Britain and abroad were holding on to pieces of parchment with hope.

On the first of September nine thirty in the morning Harold James Potter was ready and standing in front of the large fireplace in Potter manor. He had already triple checked everything he needed and was standing there. He had even said his goodbye to everyone in his household. Things looked brighter despite everything. There was no point in waiting. He grabbed a handful of floo dust and threw it into the fire and as he stepped into the green flames, spoke loud and clear.

\- Platform nine and three quarters.


End file.
